Disaster of love
by ArtistOfBlue
Summary: Its been 9 years since the mews defeated Deep Blue. Everybody has moved on, but one day everything changes. the aliens invade after 9 years of peace, and love. But the aliens still seem to have feelings for the mews. So why are aliens invading?aliens r in
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Ok, I promise to try and update 1 every week

**(A/N) Ok, I promise to try and update 1 every week. Of course if I don't then I will try to make it up, by writing 2 times for a week . And one more thing: Please review. I'd like to see what people think f this story. Well, tell me what you think, even if it's a flame. Just tell me my mistakes and bad points in the story so I can fix it. THANK YOU!!**

** .+.+.**

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

_There they were, standing there….. Just watching Ichigo try and talk to him. Not Deep Blue, but her lover, Masaya Aoyama. Who no matter how hard she tried, did not reply to Ichigo's plea for him to remember their love. But no matter how much she tried, he couldn't, or wouldn't remember. It was heart breaking for her, and it was heart breaking for us too. We were all friends, no BEST friends. But when Deep Blue attacked Ichigo with no mercy, not even caring if she died, it tore our hearts to see her so much emotional and physical pain._

_But then a cat, a gray cat with a green bandana around its neck jumped out of nowhere, and stopped the attack he was about to perform by scratching his pale cheek. Suddenly he changed into Ryou._

_I gasped silently to myself as my eyes went wide with surprise._

_He talked to Ichigo, tried to calm her, it seemed to help her, although we could tell she was close to tears. _**(A/N I can't remember the last episode as well as I thought, so sorry if something's wrong. I'll try and do my best.) **

_We had to come up with a plan, so in the end Ichigo went after Deep Blue, into the space ship. The rest of us fought the chimera animas, and Pai._

_At first Taruto fought Pai, but unsuccessfully. He fell to the ground; his lifeless body lay sprawled on the ground. Pudding cried and sobbed. She was angry at Pai for murdering her dear friend, her lover._

_Suddenly a chimera anima went charging at Ryou, I stared wide eyed and ran to him. A grabbed him and jumped, I managed to get him out of the way, but it came at us again, and hit us. We fell to the ground._

"_Lettuce, are you ok?" Asked Ryou._

_I looked at him, "Yes Shirogane-san" I replied. I looked at him; I looked at his beautiful, crystal blue eyes. I loved him. I would do anything for him. Even sacrifice my life for him, as I almost did a moment ago. _

_I looked up as I winced in pain. I saw Pai, staring at me, as if trying to say: 'why, why not me?'_

_He looked angry, almost furious. But he did not attack us. Instead he decided to restart the fight with Zakuro._

I woke up. I felt the cold beads of sweat sliding down my forehead, neck, and cheeks.

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Everyone was scared for their life, and for their friends and families lives, and the lives in Tokyo.

That was 9 years ago. Everyone moved on, although everybody did hope that the aliens would be ok on there planet. After all, if it weren't for them we, as the Mews Mews wouldn't be alive, and Tokyo would have been destroyed, along with the world. Because of those three aliens, we succeeded in saving the world.

I looked at the clock. It was 8:11 AM. I got ready for work. I was now 23 years old. I had gotten to go to college earlier than my classmates. I had become a Marine Biologist. I decided to study endangered animals, even animals that were extinct, or even mystical: like the Giant Squid.

I put on a green skirt, with a white t-shirt. I put on a baggy jacket over that. I was still timid and shy. But it was obvious to the others that I was a genius. I didn't think so though, I just studied harder after I retired from being a mew mew. I did stay in contact with the other mews, but not as much as we used to unfortunately. We all had moved on, even pudding who had fell head over heals in love with Taruto.

Of course I heard that Ichigo and Masaya were going to get married in a couple of weeks. I had been invited, along with all the other mews.

Ichigo was almost out of college. She was 22 going to become a veterinarian. Although she couldn't talk to cats anymore, because the DNA of the animals got taken out of all of them, she still loved them, and she did seem to calm them easily.

Pudding was still in high school **(A/N I don't know where she would be in Japanese, so I'm dong the English school system ) **She was in 11th grade, and was 17 years old. She was planning on being a teacher for kindergarten, or pre-school.

Mint was still the same. Snobby and rich. But she traveled abroad, and became a professional dancer. Even though she was only 22.

Zakuro had become even more famous than ever. She had won an Oscar award, had once quest judged on American Idol, and had was starting to become a famous singer, as well as a model, actress, and dancer. No wonder Mint still idolized her.

Masaya loved Ichigo ore than anything. He was studying to become a scientist. He was in college. He still cringed at the fact that he was deep blue. But he isn't now. And we still valued him as a friend, but for Ichigo he was much more.

Ryou had moved on from Ichigo. He was going to become a scientist too, like his father, he was 24 years old. He decided to be like his father. He moved on from the mew project too, but he still smiled still the fact that if it weren't for him, and Keiichiro, the world would have been destroyed.

Keiichiro was still a baker. He baked at a fancy restraunt, and everybody loved his baking. He baked all of the deserts there. He was 30 years old, and he was still the kid gentlemen that everybody respected.

I sighed; every thing was the same, it as funny remembering being a mew. Nobody new about the 5 of them being the mews, except for the same 11: the aliens, the mews, and the 3 men, Ryou, Masaya, and Keiichiro.

It seemed like everything was normal, and I couldn't wait for the wedding in a couple of weeks.

**Ok, I know it was boring, but please read more, it will get more interesting, I SWEAR!! Ya so please just keep on reading, and please review. Thank you **


	2. Shopping, and seeing old friends

**Ok, this is how I felt by your reviews:**

_**Omg, people actually reviewed!!**_

**Then I thought:**

_**Omg, people actually like the story!!**_

**Ya, Thanks for reviewing!! Sorry if some of the stuff on their didn't make any sense.**

**I'll explain all of it in this chap, kk? Cool. **

**On with the Chap!!**

I went to work as usual. Except, I was excited about Ichigo, and Masaya's, wedding that was coming up in a couple of weeks. I was going to go shopping latter on today too, to get the dress I was going to wear.

I wanted to where either maroon (dark red) or blue, since that was the theme of the wedding. They had decided to do the color themes that they had when Ichigo, was a mew, and Masaya, was the Blue Knight.

Masaya of course couldn't turn into the Blue Knight anymore, because Ichigo didn't need to be rescued and saved if she wasn't in danger.

"Hello, Dr. Midorikawa," Said my assistant, Hikaru. She was going to be a marine biologist too.** (A/N Midorikawa, is lettuces last name)**

"Good morning," I replied. We went into our desk's they were in the same office, it was pretty big for an office, but since there were too people, I couldn't say that I was bothered by this.

"Ok, Dr. M, what are we doing today?" She asked. She always called me 'Dr. M' I didn't mind, I liked it. I don't know why though, I just felt like I could really connect with her if she called me Dr. M.

I smiled at her, "Today we need to research Giant squids."

"Again?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Yes, sorry." I replied.

She shrugged , Ok Dr. M, whatever you say.

As marine biologists, we have to research animals that live in the ocean, and there living conditions. Some marine biologist's get to go diving and research animals, but I stay above ground where it's safer, besides, I barely know how to swim.

It was the end of the day. I decided to go shopping for my dress. I got into my car and went to the mall. I looked around a couple of stores, and found a few dresses, but they just didn't seem right.

I saw a maroon dress that had see-through, frilly sleeves. It tight around my waist, but went loose around my hips. It was knee length.

I didn't really like it, it seemed to revealing, even though it did look cute.

I saw a very long flowey blue dress, which had long sleeves. The sleeves where very tight, and the skirt of the dress had an under layer. You could see thee under layer because from the hip down, the over layer parted into a slit, and showed it.

I didn't like that either, it was too showy for me to wear.

I tried a pink and maroon dress on too. It was plain, except for a couple of sequins around the bottom of the dress. It went just below my knees.

I didn't like it that much. It was to plain for a wedding dress.

But there was one thing that I didn't like when I looked in the mirror for all the dresses. How I looked in general. I still have long dark green hair. In fact, it had got a little darker. I wore it 1 long braid, like my mother used to wear. But compared to Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro… I still feel ugly, which I am. I still have glasses, and I still blushed around people who I didn't know, or when me and my colleagues were talking about something weird, even if it wasn't embarrassing, I blushed.

I was starting to give up hope when I saw something… and heard someone as well…

"COME ONE, COME ALL, TO PUDDINGS CHIBI (A/N Sorry, couldn't help it lol) CIRCUS!!"

It was Pudding Fong. One of the 5 retired mews. Doing what she loved to do, perform… and earn money of course.

"Gather round, there's plenty of room!! I will show you a true master, of…" She did a dramatic pause to try and gain people's attention. She had mine, whether she was shopping or performing.

"FIRE BREATHING!!" She said, and immediately began breathing fire. She also did some old tricks. And some new one's too. One of the new ones was pulling a piece of paper out of hat, and then there was a whole hurricane of them that came out of the hat!!

"THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL FOR WATCHING PUDDING FONG AND HER AMAZING ACROBATICS, TRICKS AND MORE!! REMEMBER DONATIONS ARE NICE, AND THOSE COUPONS FROM EARLIER GO OUT OF DATE IN 4 DAYS!! SO HURRY UP AND GO TO DUNKIN DOUGHNUTS TO GET YOUR FREE COFFEE!!"

I smiled to myself, either Pudding is very generous or she got a part time job at Dunkin Doughnuts to advertise for them. Pudding was now collecting tips. She got about 1.00 from each person (50 pents in England, I asked my teacher for help ).

I went up when the crowd had died down she was collecting the last of the tips in a wooden bowl. I went up and put 10.00 in there (5 pounds). Pudding stared wide eyed at the money and looked up at me…

We stared at each other for a while; we hadn't talked or seen each other in so long.

"Hello, Pudding ." I said smiling at her, while blushing.


	3. An Afternoon of Fun

**Thank you. You gave me really nice reviews. There fantastic. So here's the next chap. **

(Lettuce)

She just stared at me, like I came back from the dead or something. Then she smiled, and that smile turned into a grin. Her eyes shone so brightly, she seemed really happy.

"LETTUCE!!" She cried out in joy.

And she leaped forward and gave me a great big bear hug, or monkey hug, because she was very clingy sometimes.

Her hair was still short; it was even shorter than before. She let it out, no braids, but she looked just as cute as ever, cuter than me. I smiled at that. She obviously was going to have a great future.

"Lettuce, what are you doing here?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "I'm shopping for a dress to wear to the wedding, and how about you?" I asked

She grinned in triumph. "Pudding got a job at _dunkin doughnuts, _to perform and advertise!!" She said. She still used the 3rd person speech. I really had missed her. I felt sorry for her though. In the past 9 years, her father died. I didn't know the whole story, but from what I heard her father was killed by someone who wanted to know her families secrets in training (A/N sorry ppl, I don't know what he trained in T.T). Of course her father said no, and was killed. She seemed depressed, because Taruto was gone, her mother and father are dead, and she has to take care of them.

She pulled away from the 'monkey' hug. "Since you're here, pudding will come shopping with you!! Pudding is done for the day." She grinned at me again. My eyes widened with delight "That would be wonderful." I replied smiling and blushing. I was very happy to see my friend, a previous mew.

She nodded, "Pudding has to get a dress too." She told me.

"Great we can do it together, like old times." I immediately regretted saying that. Her face darkened and she looked sad. I could see she was seeing Taruto lying in her arms, dead. Then him leaving her when he was revived. And her mother, and father, before they died too. I felt horrible for bringing it up. I could see she was in pain.

"I-I'm sorry, Pudding, I didn't mean to-"

"What are you talking about? Pudding Fong is 250 ready and alright!!" She declared. I smiled at her, she was so confident. But inside, I but the pain was agonizing.

"Ready?" She asked cheerfully. She did seem to have gotten over it, but for me that was a bit quick. Like when Pai left, I cried on the inside, and didn't get over it for about a year. Things had changed so fast. I like Pai as a friend, a comrade. He saved my life. He was a very good friend of mine.

We walked through the mall, talking about what happened through the 5 year gap. You see, us mews had kept in contact with each other, but we kind of did it less, and less often. Until we were nothing but a memory. It was kind of sad really. We missed each other, but we couldn't even pick up the phone now. Not that pudding had one of course. If she did, I would have asked for it by now.

Pudding tried on a mini skirt, with a yellow tank top. She liked it, but I said that it wasn't that appropriate for a wedding.

Another outfit for her was gold and shiny. It was very tight around her stomach and hips. I wondered why even thought she would look good in it. We immediately agreed that it didn't fit her style.

Another one she tried on was an orange sun dress. It had yellow sunflowers on it, and banana's. She LOVED that one. And since it seemed right for a wedding, and fit her style, I bought it for her.

"Lettuce, you don't have to buy Pudding her dress, Pudding has money." She said in a sincere voice.

I smiled at her. Seeing her just made me smile a lot. "This is my treat for a friend. And if I don't buy it for you, I'll feel very guilty. I'll be right back. There's this book I want to get over in the bookshop over there." I told her, pointing at the bookshop, across the walkway of the mall.

She nodded, and looked around some more. Really I was going into the bank next to it. I took out 200 (100 pounds) and put it in puddings shopping bag which I 'Accidentally' took with me. She needed the money. And she wouldn't accept money face-to-face. So I had to give it to her without her knowing.

So I walked back over to the shop where Pudding was. When I approached her, she looked at me weirdly.

"Where's the book?" She asked

_I didn't think of that, what do I say? WHAT DO I SAY?!_

"Uhhh, it was sold out. So I reserved it."

She smiled, "Ok, better luck next time. Come on lets go get you a dress"

She took out several dresses she found while I was gone. They were very pretty, but they were all green. There was no blue or maroon. I mean I liked them, but wouldn't it be disrespectful to go a wedding without wearing the colors that were the theme?

Pudding seemed to see what I was thinking.

"Lettuce, you need to be yourself. Be more of yourself. Don't go by a silly thing like a color code. You should do your own style!!" Pudding said confidently.

I was taken aback by this, but she was right. I should.

"Thank you Pudding, I will." I smiled gratefully at her and went to the changing rooms.

There were about 7 that I tried on but these were the ones I liked best:

I tried on a spaghetti strap top, and a skirt that had a wave embroidered on the side. It looked very pretty. But I said no, it didn't look right for a wedding.

Another one I tried on was a long dress. It was sort of clingy. It was a dark shade of green. And the top part of it had spaghetti straps that went around my neck. I like it, but it didn't seem me.

Finally I found the perfect dress. It had short see-through sleeves, and the dress itself was gorgeous. It had a blue rim at the bottom of the skirt part of it, it had a belt that went loosely around my waist, and it was made out of soft materiel so it would dangle. It was long so no one could see me legs. I loved. Pudding loved. It was right for a wedding too. So I got it.

"Thank you Pudding, for helping me find a dress I said after we ate dinner at a nearby diner.

"No, thank you. You helped Pudding pay for her dress, and you made her day a lot better." She said cheerfully. I smiled at her. She could make anyone smile, without even trying. She could even make an alien smile. She made Taruto smile.

We said our goodbyes. She walked home. And I began driving away. I offered a ride home, but she said no. She said she needed the air and that I did enough already. So after asking if she was sure. I left. Thinking about the day I had. It was wonderful. And I couldn't wait for the wedding.

**Thank you people for reviewing, I would love some more reviews. Don't be lazy please review. I love your reviews. It gives me ideas. And it gives me the inspiration to continue writing the story. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!XD**_


	4. The visitors will come

**Ok, thank you SOOOOO much for your reviews, I hope you like the chap. You're all awesome for reviewing, and reading!! Hope you like the chap.**

**I AM USING THERE REAL NAMES!! Here's the key:**

**Lettuce Retasu**

**Pudding Purin**

**Mint Minto**

**Ichigo Ichigo**

**Zakuro Zakuro**

**Yep that's it. On with the chap!!**

(Retasu)

I went home and decided to watch some TV.

It was a hard day at work. But it always seemed exiting, no matter how much my assistant Hikaru, thought it was boring. Even though we always shared a joke, and commented on the data, and made the data sound stupid, or funny, I think she likes it. In fact I think she is really happy doing it. I can just connect with people more easily ever since I became a mew. I liked being able to understand people, it was a nice affect after being a mew.

I hadn't seen Purin ever since we went shopping. But I looked forward to the upcoming wedding that was now in a week's time. I bet Ichigo was excited. She loved Masaya. She gave her life to save him, even though Masaya made her come back to life. No one knows how, but Ryou and Keiichiro though that he still had maybe a couple molecules of mew aqua left in him, and that's what brought Ichigo back to life. But however he did it, I was glad Ichigo was alive and well.

I turned off the TV and decided to go to bed. I was tired, for some reason I kept feeling a strange feeling inside me. Inside my heart. Like something I was missing was being found… or _someone_.

But I was already asleep before that thought occurred to me.

(Ryou)

I looked at the clock; it was time to close down the café. Keiichiro was cleaning up the kitchen. I was about to go when Masha, the tiny robot mew came in. I had kept him, because I was proud of him, and what I created: the Mews. He was the only thing left to show I had made the mews. It was like he was a memory. A distant memory that would always be there, at your side. Even Keiichiro and I had changed. I had almost exactly the same hair style, except it was a bit longer. And Keiichiro had cut his, so it was mid chest length, instead.

But Masha didn't come in calmly, like he normally did for the past 9 years. No he was, flying like a mad bird. Or a feisty bee.

"What is it Masha, are you short sercating" I asked concerned.

"No short sercated sir, but ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT!" He yelled

My eyes widened in horror. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. The aliens had gone. All of them, Kishu's race, and the saint rose crusaders that came when Mew Berry was fighting with the mews (Yep, I brought her in, she's so awesome).

"That's it. You must have short sercated something." I said finally after thinking it thorough, about the possibility that some alien was here.

Keiichiro walked in looking a bit flustered, it was obvious he heard Masha.

"Maybe we should check the computer to make sure." He suggested.

I nodded in agreement.

We went into the basement and looked thorough everywhere in Tokyo. Nothing. We checked in other countries too. Nothing. I was right Masha had short cercated.

But then Keiichiro zoomed out from Tokyo, I didn't notice that he went back to check Tokyo, but he did.

We zoomed out so much that we were in space. And then I saw it: An alien Spaceship. I stared, but not in horror. I felt angry, guilty, and somewhat happy.

I was angry because they were coming back. And because felt guilty.

I felt guilty because I was happy.

And I was happy because we could start the mew project again.

"They should arrive in a week" Keiichiro said. "The day of Ichigo's wedding…"

**Ok. Any questions? You can ask me through a review or something. Now, hopefully this chap was more interesting!! I'll try and update soon. **_**HAPPY SUMMER PEOPLE!!**_


	5. Two Friends Meet

**READ THIS!! :**

**I'M GOING ON MY SUMMER VACATION SOON, SO THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST CHAPTER UNTILL MY VACATION IS OVER. MY VACATION WILL BE OVER IN A BIT MORE THAN 2 WEEKS!! Have a nice summer people.**

(Minto)

I was at the airport. I was going to go to Ichigo's wedding, and I wanted to get there as quickly as I could. I was looking forward to seeing all my old friends, and my brother, who had inherited my old home after our parents moved to America, and our Grandmother died of old age. I was upset when I found my Grandmother dead in her bed, when I took up her morning tea. I was the first to see her lifeless body. I had sobbed for hours, and those hours turned to days, and those days became 3-5 weeks of misery and pain for me. But I moved on, it helped that I was a mew, because we had to move on after very painful moments of fighting, both physical, and emotional pain that is.

I went into a café, and sat down, a few people stared at me, and I was used to it. After all, I am Minto Aizawa. A famous ballerina.

It was hard becoming what I am today, but being a mew, meeting Zakuro, and facing my fears really helped me get on my way to becoming famous.

The waitress came, she didn't seem to recognize me, or never heard of me. Either way, I didn't mind. I ordered some green tea, and some sushi.

When the food arrived I began to eat it, but then something caught my eye. A huge crowd was coming down the hall way. It looked like a bunch of people from the press!!

"Excuse me; may I have a box for this?" I asked.

The waitress nodded. I didn't want the press to come and bombard me with questions. It has happened before, and I hated it. The waitress came back with a box, and the check. I paid before she could walk away, and stuffed my sushi in the box, and took 1 last sip of my tea before leaving.

I went into the restrooms. I waited for a couple minutes before coming out (Just so you know, this is all taking place in the airport, coz airports have café's and restrooms in them, and stuff). And to my horror the press was right outside, but they weren't facing me, they were bombarding someone _else _with useless questions. I was thankful. And I quietly walked passed them calmly.

But curiosity got the better of me. I looked back, and I saw in the middle of the crowd, a ticked off superstar. Named Zakuro Fujiwara.

I stopped and stared, just like almost everyone else did. I saw a couple getting closer, trying to see her. I could tell she wanted nothing more, than to get on the plane, and for the press to leave her alone. I figured she was going to the wedding too, since she was invited.

I looked at my old friend. She hadn't seen me; she was looking down, with her eyes closed. Trying to walk on and ignore the press. She was normally quite nice to the press, but not today. I guess she was busy, or late.

Before I even knew what I was doing I walked over to the crowd and poked one of them in the shoulder.

He waved his hand over his shoulder, which meant _go away_. I knew he didn't know who I was. So I decided again, without a second thought to do something else.

I took a couple steps back and almost yelled over the voices of the press:

" Zakuro, it's been a long time! I didn't think I would see you here." That was the truth, even though I was pretending, I had only just seen her, instead of seeing her 10 minutes ago.

She looked up. She stared I stared back. Some of the press people were staring, and some of them were coming over to ask me questions. But then I saw Zakuro smile.

"Hello, Minto, It has been a long time hasn't it." And she walked forward through the thinner press crowd, and walked by my side. We ignored the press, and speed walked to the airplane, which was thankfully boarding. We had a little chat when we were getting inside.

We split up when we went to our A class seats.

I was glad that Zakuro and I could meet each other. And I was glad I would meet the others when Ichigo's wedding day came.

Too bad, I was going to meet more than friends at her wedding.

**Have a nice summer people. And if you didn't read the top, then read it. **

**Yayz I'm really proud, I added Zakuro, Minto, Purin, Retasu, Ryou, And Keiichiro in the story. **

**AGAIN, HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER!! READ MY STORY WHILE HAVING AN AWESOME SUMMER XD**


	6. Problems and Friends

**Ok, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, my vacation was longer than I thought. Ok, thanks for waiting, and here is the chap.**

(Keiichiro)

I was side tracked. This was normally a bad thing, because I was at work (Not Café Mew Mew, the restaurant). But I didn't think I could concentrate, for I knew a piece of information that probably was going to be the end of all humans.

'_If Ryou and I are right'_ I thought to myself.

I was hoping so much that we were wrong, but what could they want? I mean even if they were here for a friendly visit, if Kishu saw Ichigo getting married, it would cause havoc. And most likely, a lot of people would get hurt.

I sighed. this was going to be hard, _extremely _hard.

(Ryou)

The café was closed like usual when Keiichiro was at work for those 6 ½ hours of the day, except today it would be closed for the whole day.

I was working, to try to find new people who have the right DNA, so that they can become the new mew mews. At first we thought we would use the first five mews: Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Purin, and Zakuro. But then we thought that they did their job, and they had moved on. They have a new and safer life now. We didn't want ruin it, and out them in danger, like we did 9 years ago.

But so far I only found 1 person, and she was a toddler. There was no way a toddler could save billions of people, and not poop his pants when she was fighting aliens.

So far, things were looking hopeless.

(Retasu)

I turned on the TV on. I was a bit bored, I just finished my new book, and I didn't any other book to read, that I hadn't read already.

I flicked through the channels. I stopped at the weather channel. I wanted to know what the weather would be like, for Ichigo's wedding. It was supposed to take place outside.

I watched. It would be sunny on Saturday. That was good. Ichigo's wedding was on Saturday.

I was about to continue flicking through the channels when I heard the news reporter say something that caught my full attention.

"Zakuro Fujiwara, was seen in the airport today."

I remembered Zakuro, she was a mew like me. I watched and listened curiously.

"She was met by famous traveling ballerina Minto Aizawa. She said it had been a long time since they saw each other. Could they be friends? We have cameras at the Tokyo airport right now, waiting for them to get off the airplane."

I turned off the TV. I grabbed my car keys and went to the car.

I drove down to my friends' house. Purin's, house.

I parked in front of her house. I got out and walked up the path. I knocked on the door.

I heard some voices on the other side of the door. I waited for a minute or two for someone to answer.

The door opened and there stood Purin.

"Hello Purin" I said.

She grinned. "Hi Retasu, what's up?"

I smiled, I couldn't help smiling a lot around her.

"Can you come and visit some friends with me?" I asked

She looked puzzled, but nodded gleefully.

"I'm going out for a bit, don't do anything naughty, Purin will know anyway." She called over her shoulder, at her Brothers and sister.

We got in the car and drove off. We were going to see some more old friends.

**Ok, Hope you liked the chap. I'll try and update soon. **


	7. Struggling to Find Friends

**New chap is here. Thanks for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

(Zakuro)

I was sure I would see someone from the past sooner or later. It didn't surprise me to see Minto the first. I wanted to see the other former mew's as well. But I was glad Minto was the first. It always seemed me and her were the most connected. I remembered when I was a mew, I thought she was an annoying pest, and when she came up to me and told me she knew that I was a 'super hero' otherwise known as a mew, I was a bit shocked. And I didn't want some know-it-all kid to tell everyone. So I denied it. But when I joined them at last, they were very happy, and Minto seemed like she was about to burst from happiness. We were a team. A team of mew's. Tokyo Mew Mew.

Before our planes took off, we agreed to meet in the airport. At a café we both knew very well. It was called 'Taste of Cultures' _**(A/N**__: Don't laugh, it took me forever to come up with that, and it still sucks__**)**_. We also exchanged cell phone numbers. So if we got separated by fans. We could tell each other where we were.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Purin)

I didn't know where Retasu was taking me, but I could tell I was going to be on for a big surprise.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Retasu)

As I suspected, there was a huge crowd. I didn't think Minto attracted it though, most likely it was Zakuro. But either way, there was a crowd. And that would make it hard to find them. Purin looked puzzled.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

I looked at her and smiled, like I always do around my friend, "We're here to see some people." I told her. I didn't think I could keep the surprise a secret for much longer, but she for now, she didn't know.

I looked around. Yep, they were mostly all Zakuro's fans. As we moved, to try and get through the mob, I heard some people talking:

"When's her flight coming in?" I stopped. Purin stopped as well. I needed to hear this, or we might never find them.

"Who's? Minto's, or Zakuro's?" asked the second girl.

"Who's Minto?" asked the boy.

"She's my ALL TIME FAVORITE BALLERINA!!"She squealed.

The boy nodded, "Ok then. So what time are they getting in?" he asked again.

"They're gonna' get in late, but they are getting in at approximately… 6:50. Ya 6:50."

That's all I needed to hear, I pushed Purin along. We finally came out of the crowd. Just in the wrong place.

'_Ok, maybe we should wait a bit.'_ I thought.

I heard a stomach growl. And then another. It was Purin's. And the second was mine. I saw a café close by, it was called 'Taste of Cultures'.

"Shall we eat? It will be my treat." I asked Purin.

She giggled. "Purin would love to eat with her rhyming friend, Retasu!" She exclaimed.

I didn't get what she was talking about, but then I thought of what I said.

"Oh yes, 'm quite the poet aren't I?" I asked sarcastically.

She smiled. And we both entered the café. I looked at my watch, it was 6:08.

"Purin, sorry. It'll take a bit longer than I thought to find those people." I told her apologetically.

"She smiled at me, mischievously. "We're going to see Zakuro, and Minto. Aren't we?" She asked.

"Yes," I admitted. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep a secret from her, at least not for long.

We ate, talking about our childhood memories. Like when we worked at Café Mew Mew. It was fun. And we made a little joke now and then. One of them being, when we would talk about the Mew Mew's, who disappeared 9 years ago. Asking which one was our favorite, we were pretending that we weren't the Mew's, and were 2 girls, who remembered 5 child hood heroes.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Minto)

I was going to make a mad-dash to the café. I brought a spare change of clothes, which I changed into on the airplane. Thank goodness airplanes have bathrooms!

So it would be less likely people would recognize me. But for Zakuro… well she would have a harder time.

I was beginning to walk off the plane. I walked off.

'_So far so good.'_

I whore my hair down, so that people would recognize me less. I normally whore it up in two buns, like I did as a mew. Something's change, other things will stay the same. My hair was almost black now. Only in certain light could you see a tint of blue. My hair was still the same length. Yes, some things don't change.

For Zakuro, her hair got longer. It was almost the same color of indigo it had been 9 years ago. She had changed a bit. But to me, she was still my role-model. The best. A friend.

I quickly made a speed walk behind people to the café. I got inside. I immediately got out my cell phone, and called Zakuro.

"Hello." She said dully on the other end of the phone.

"Hi" said back.

"Where are you?" She asked instantly. She sounded a bit bored.

"At the café. I'll get a table for two, ok?"

"No, we're going to go as soon as I get there. I'm watching the TV in the seat, there are fans everywhere."

I looked behind me. Yep, they were there, as plane as the eye could see.

"Ok, I'll get some tea, and wait here, ok"

"Fine, but make sure you can pay as soon as I get there."

"Ok. See ya."

"Bye" she said plainly.

She hung up.

"Whoa." Someone whispered behind me.

'_NO I'M CAUGHT!! Great, I'm gonna have to make a mad dash.' _I thought bitterly.

"Minto? Is that you?" I froze they were talking to me, like they knew me. As if. I got mad they were assuming such nonsense. I turned around. Annoyance clear on my face.

But o my surprise, I did know them. There stood two old mews. All grown up.

Retasu Midorikawa. And Purin Fong.

………………………………………

**Ok, I hope you liked the chap. REVIEW XD. Thank you. Free cookies to whoever reviews .**


	8. The meeting of three mews

**Ok, the mew mew style mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face thing, is just a way to split up the POV's. In case any of you out there don't know, mew mew style mew mew grace thingy, comes from the English adaption of Tokyo Mew Mew. I'm not trying to be rude, or anything, I just thought it would be cool . Anyway on with the chap.**

(Purin)

I knew Retasu going to take me to see Zakuro, and Minto. How did I know? Easy, I heard people talking about them landing. I didn't think we would get to see them in this huge crowd. But when there's a will, there's a way! And looking in front of us, we found a way. Minto was just there. I felt a surge of excitement rush over me. It was amazing to see Minto in front of us, when she was all grown up, matured, and not to mention famous!

But what stunned me a bit, was the way she reacted to us, just because we said hi. I guess some things don't change. But I smiled anyway. It was nice just to see her. And my smile turned into a grin.

Even though she might not have changed, and she was still snobby, rude, and inconsiderate, she was my friend. And friends stick together through thick and thin. And Minto hadn't given up when she was a mew. Even when she quit, she still came back. It was very good to see her again.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Retasu)

I was expecting her to be a bit snappish. So it didn't surprise me when she looked irritated, and annoyed. I looked at her appearance, particularly her hair. It was almost exactly like it was 9 years ago. Except Darker, and it was down. I liked it.

Minto's face had had a bit of anger on her features. But her face seemed to relax after a moment of staring at us. She seemed to be in awe actually. I didn't know what though.

'_It must be how different Purin looks. Why would she be amazed with me?'_

I went a bit pink at the thought. I'm nothing special. I look dorky, and not very special. While everyone looked wonderful. I was used to this. Like Purin said: _"_Retasu you need to be yourself."

She said that when I saw her at the mall, when we were looking for dresses to wear at the wedding. But that was fine I would be myself, but for now I was going to have a nice chat with my old friend. Minto.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Minto)

Couldn't believe it. All anger and frustration I had felt a moment ago was gone. My face seemed to slide off, I was so surprised to see them. But in reality, my mouth was gaping open, and my eyes were shining in awe, and excitement.

They looked so different. Unlike Zakuro and me, they changed quite a bit. Purin cut her hair, and Retasu had put her hair in one long braid. It was very attractive on both of them. It was no wonder I didn't recognize their voices, which had changed too.

Retasu looked a bit flustered, and turned a light pink. While Purin was grinning from ear to ear.

'_Well, their appearance might have changed, but not their attitude.'_

Retasu opened her mouth to speak, but I spoke before she could.

"Hello you two." I whispered. I motioned them into the bathrooms. I didn't want to attract attention.

Once we got in the bathroom, I checked all the stalls. No one was in here. Good.

"Hi, it's been a while, hasn't it?" I said to them.

"Ya! Purin is Very happy to see you again!" Purin exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see both of you." I told them in a whisper.

"Yes, it has been a long time." Lettuce said, answering my question. She seemed a bit pink on her cheeks. That didn't surprise me.

"Ya, ok. Don't talk to loud." I instructed, mainly to Purin, for obvious reasons.

I knew I had to tell them. Or else Zakuro and I might get caught, and Retasu and Purin pummeled under the feet of a mob of fans. This idea seemed funny, but not very appropriate.

"Ok, Zakuro will arrive any moment. I told her to meet us in this café."

They nodded. Purin's eyes were shining like stars. I had to wonder where she got her energy.

"Ok, can you keep an eye out for her, and I'll wait in here."

"Why?" Asked Purin.

I sighed. "Because, if people find me, then I won't be able to see Zakuro."

"Oh, ok." Purin said heading for the door.

"Uh, no." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked, confusion on her face.

"Because you're loud. And you could easily attract people's unwanted attention." I said.

"Retasu, you'll go, ok?" I said. It was really a command not a question.

She nodded. And blushed a bit.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Zakuro)

I got my things together, as we were all going to exit soon. I had a bad feeling about me meeting Minto. I shrugged it off though. What will happen, will happen.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

**Ok, this chap is D-O-N-E. I feel so much better now that have that off my chest. Well, tell me what you think.**


	9. Zakuro Makes an Entry

**Hi everyone. Thanks for your awesome reviews. Speaking of reviews, in chapter 7, I said that the people that reviewed for that chapter would get a cookie. Well, thank you to these people: **

_**Suuz112, Abbie8290, **_**and **_**Ally Martin. **_**Gives cookies to those people**__

**Sorry I forgot you guys. And Thanks again to **_**Abbie8290 **_**for reminding me that I owed you guys' cookies. Lol. Ya I'm a dork. Ya, here's the chap.**

(Lettuce)

So, as Minto had instructed me, I was on the lookout for Zakuro. I was calm at first. I was looking for Zakuro; we had once known each other, so it couldn't be that hard. But then a thought struck me.

_What if people see her? And what should I do if they see her?_

What should I do? Minto would probably get mad at me. Zakuro would be running from fans. And I would have dragged Purin out here for no reason, which would definitely be disappointing for her.

I decided if people saw her, I would immediately tell Minto and Purin. Then…

I don't know what I would do then. I guess we would figure something out.

But I was eager to see an old mew. I couldn't wait to talk to her, like we did back when we were mews together.

Of course I was aware that fans could come at her. _If_ they saw her, and knew it was her. So I was going to look for someone that looked like her. I knew she couldn't put on a wig. Her passport picture wouldn't match her appearance. And then she would probably get questioned, and the press would go crazy. I could imagine it like this: _Imposter Zakuro, who is she? _Or_ Zakuro, the double life diva. _ Or even_ Zakuro, arrested for stealing a passport._ Or something like that. And that would be bad.

So I figured she would change clothes, like Minto had. I knew she changed clothes because on the news, she had a different outfit on. And her hair was up in two buns.

So I just waited, not knowing what to expect.

(Zakuro)

I changed clothes on the plane. Of course I had to, because then the press wouldn't recognize me as well. I took my carry-on bag, and put a pair of sunglasses around my neck, it had a string attached to the frame. And got a hair tie ready. I put it on 

my wrist. I got in the middle to get off the plane. I put a magazine in front of my face, and leaned my head forward. I didn't want people to see me. They could rat me out to the press. Honestly, what people would do, for there 15 minutes of fame, more likely 3 minutes of praise from the press if you ask me.

When we got out into the airport, I got in the passport line _(__**A/N**__ sorry, I forget what that line is called.)_. My passport was checked out ok. I quickly put on the sunglasses, and tied my hair in a ponytail. Ya, Minto and I did the same thing. But that didn't surprise me. I skipped getting my luggage. My agent said they would be at the hotel waiting for me. She didn't like the idea of me going to a wedding, that's why I wasn't on a smaller, less noticeable plane. I sighed, it's annoying how much people don't understand. But she did say she would get my luggage at the hotel.

I waited a bit, on a bench. I waited for people to go out first, so I would be less noticed. I hated the precautions I had to take, but at least they worked… most of the time.

I waited until about 35-50 people went out, to either go home after a long trip, look around in wonder at their vacation spot, or some other random reason.

I walked out, about a foot behind a family of 5. I walked calmly. I glanced at the huge crowd of fans that the security officers were trying to hold back, so they wouldn't barge the doors down, and look for me. I smirked. They wouldn't find me in there. I looked at the café. I walked toward it calmly.

(Lettuce)

I saw a women come out, she was slender, and had her hair up in a pony tail. She had sunglasses on. I knew that was Zakuro. I glanced nervously at the fans. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I had. No one noticed.

But, then out of the blue. Something happened.

"Mommy!" Whined a child coming out of the café.

"I want to see Zakuroooooooooooooooo!!" She whined some more. The girl put on a pout, so hopefully she would get her way.

"And we will, we just need to be patient." Said the mother. I looked nervously at Zakuro. She was walking a bit slower. I think she heard, and saw the girl.

I didn't know what to say, so I just looked to the ground, while every so often, I would look up, to see Zakuro, changing her course. She was going to the water fountain. I knew she wouldn't come if that girl was there, but then I thought something. What if she thought I was a fan? What if she didn't recognize me.

I turned to the girl, and the parent, and saw they were beginning to walk off. I walked in the café a bit. Zakuro, then went to the café. I sighed in relief. But then something happened, that made me flinch.

(Zakuro)

I saw 3 people by the entrance to the café. All girls. One was a 6 year old. She was whining so loud! I could hear her from 15 yards away. The woman next to the kid, was the mother, I guessed, since she was holding her hand. And the third girl, had a red face, she looked flustered. The red faced girl did it. I decided to go to the water fountain. I changed direction. The red faced girl now was the right color, and she was looking directly at me. The child and mom went away after a moment or two. The girl seemed to disappear. I went straight for the café. I knew that other girl couldn't have just melted away. I knew she was around somewhere. But I risked it anyway. I went towards the café.

But I failed, and regrettably didn't see two people coming towards me. The little child and her mother. The child was running at me, I didn't notice that? That was stupid. She knocked me over. And my glasses flew off.

"I am so sorry!" Cried the mother, as she ran over to the two of us. The little girl stared a t me. In astonishment.

"Sorry," She repeated, when she go over to us.

"She needed to go to the restroom, and she was bursting-and, and, Hanabi! What do you say to this young woman?!" She blurted everything out, it was annoying.

"…" That was all the girl did, stare and be silent.

"Hanabi, say you're sorry!" She said. She gave me an apologetic look. I had gotten up. And I was just about to get my sunglasses when the girl did.

"**I GOT ZAKURO'S SUNGLASSES!!" **She yelled. At my name, everyone turned to look at me. This was bad.

**CLIFFY!! Lol, sorry. Please give me reviews **


	10. Take Chances

I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating!! My computer broke down at the last minute, and it still is broken!! I'm using my friends' computer now. And I'm sure she wants it back, SOON. So as you can guess updates will be slower than usual. Sorry again!!**

(Retasu)

I had gone through what I was going to do if Zakuro got caught, but… Something just clicked inside of me. Seeing my old friend running from her 'fans', I decided I should do something to help her.

Easier said than done.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Zakuro)

I wanted to hit that little girl. I wanted to yell, but some reporters were there, almost all my fans were there, and I _really_ didn't want to have my reputation seem mean and rude.

So, I resisted the urge, to hit strangle, hurt, or do any other means of damage to her. I knew I shouldn't go to the café, because Minto was there. And obviously that would be bad. So, I had one question in mind. One very irritating question. What should I do now?

The mobs of fans were coming at me, and I couldn't exactly go and rush out to my rental car, because my agent DID NOT GET ME ONE! I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of this.

So I did the most idiotic thing ever, I ran. And where would that get me?

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Retasu)

I saw her get up, take a glance at the obsessive mob, and run for the doors. I didn't know how I was going to catch up with her, but I had to try. People were bumping past me; I was in the shadows of the door way of the cafe, so Zakuro wouldn't have been suspicious of me earlier.

It didn't look good for Zakuro if I didn't get to her though, the security was trying to keep back the people, but they didn't do much. In fact, I think it just provoked them.

So, I ran too. I ran after Zakuro. And I was not the best at athletics, nor track, or any other sport, so before I knew it, the fans, press, and obsessed people were going past me, as I ran.

It used to be so easy as a mew! Well, we did have the extra agility, and instincts of our animals.

Well, now that I was almost dead last in the chase of Zakuro, needed to think things through. It might help you never know. So I looked at Zakuro, who seemed to be about the size of my thumb now. She had no ride now. She was going to go in the parking lot, and maybe call Minto. So all I had to do, was hope that would happen, so Minto could tell her to get I my car, and I would take her to her hotel.

So I kept on running, I was panting now, but at least I knew what I was doing.

So when Zakuro went left I went right. Unfortunately I couldn't remember where I parked the car. I looked, and finally saw it. I ran to it, unlocked it, and got in. I turned on the engine. Now all I had to do was find her… But then what? What if she hadn't called Minto? What then?

'_I'll figure that out later.'_ I thought.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Minto)

I made Purin look outside, Retasu seemed to be taking a _very_ long time, and it was pretty annoying.

Purin came back, with confusion all over her face.

"She's not there." She said.

"What!?" I asked. This was a bit unbelievable, why the heck would she leave us?

"You're kidding me." I said when she stayed silent. She seemed deep in thought.

"Maybe Zakuro, was found out." She said.

I sighed, "No Purin, she _couldn't_ have gotten found out. She is the BEST! And how could she be found out?" Honestly, it had to be Retasu, not Zakuro, the most fabulous person in the world!!

"Fine." Purin said she rolled her eyes at me. I scowled, I was right. Zakuro was way to good to be caught.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Retasu)

I found her, but it wasn't going to be easy getting to her. I could easily run over many people. Hurting innocent people was not apart of my plans here.

I stopped at the stop sign. Nobody was around, I figured they were avoiding the fans, or they were the fans. I looked around in my car. Anything that would give me an idea. I saw Papers, envelopes, and paperclips. My car was pretty tidy most of the time, but the only other things in here were pencils, pens, markers, and-

Wait a moment. I looked at the markers. They were permanent! I took the thick sharpie pen. I quickly got out the car. I needed to do something so she knew I was Retasu, a previous mew.

I got it! The mew Signs! I quickly drew all the signs that were on our bodies when we were all mews.

After I was done, I looked at my handy work, it was quiet sloppy, but that couldn't be helped. I was in a rush. I made the sins considerably bigger than their real size. So she could see them.

It needed something else… I decided to put the animals we were combined with beside each sign.

After I was done, I got into the car quickly, and drove on. I could tell she was getting tired from running, she was slowing down.

Thankfully she was on the side walk. So all I had to do was drive by, but she had to look.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Zakuro)

I was tired, and by the looks of things, they were gonna run me over very soon.

I kept on running though, and I didn't dare call Minto, what if they heard who I as calling? That would be bad for her, and for me.

Suddenly I saw a car coming up the parking lot street. They were using there cars to catch me up!? That was irritating. I tried to run faster, but I was to worn out from running nonstop for the last 15 minutes.

I looked to see how close the car was. I saw some marks on the wind shield.

I knew what it said, something about being my number 1fan or something.

But when I looked again, I saw it wasn't letters, but pictures. And those pictures were of animals.

A cat, wolf, bird, fish, and monkey. And beside each animal were tattoo like marks.

Y eyes widened in realization. They were they mew marks!

I looked at the driver. It was that girl. Should I take the chance?

I took the chance. With the little energy I had, I ran in front of the car. It immediately stopped. I got in. And we drove off. And I had no idea who the driver was… until I looked around.

'_Could she be…?'_ I asked my self, stunned.

**Sorry, I can't write any more. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	11. Apologies

**Ok, I'm using my sister's computer now; my parents don't know how to get rid of the virus. -- So, I think they are shipping it off to the company, to see what's wrong with it.**

**Well, on with the chap.**

(Retasu)

It was a huge relief when she got in the car. I quickly stepped on the gas; I got out of the parking lot, and drove off in a random direction.

I glanced at Zakuro; she seemed to be deep in thought.

I didn't know what she was thinking, but at least she got in, that was a start.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Zakuro)

I was contemplating. Should I call the police (**A/N:** I don't know what it's called in Japan), or go with this stranger.

I decided to go with the stranger, she saved me from the mad mob, and she looked suspiciously like Retasu. And the mew signs and animals did give me a feeling that this was an old mew, even if it wasn't Retasu. Or it could be a Mew Mew obsessed fan.

She pulled into a car wash.

I decided to play it safe for a bit.

"So, you liked the Mew's?" I asked casually.

She looked shocked that I was talking to her, her face was tinted pink. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could answer a guy came up to ask for the money, so we could go through the car wash. Thankfully, the guy didn't know who I was.

She gave him the money, and she shifted in her seat. We stayed in the car for the car wash.

When we got out, we drove off. Now with the mew signs off, the car would be less noticeable.

"Umm… To answer y-your question. I d-do like the mews."

"I see." I replied, I sounded bored, but I was actually really interested.

"Which one is your favorite?" I asked. Man, I felt dumb, and if this was really Retasu, she must be thinking something like, 'Is she really Zakuro?'

I shrugged it off.

"Well, there all of them are brilliant, but I'd have to say Mew Ichigo is the best."

I studied her for a moment. She liked Ichigo the best? What about Mew Lettuce?

"Why." I asked, in a stoic expression.

She looked at me, a light blush across her face.

"B-Because, she was kind to all the Mew's a great leader, and always did her best. I guess I envied her." She had the anime scribble across the bridge of her nose now.

"Ok," I sighed, this was getting me nowhere. I decided, I just drop the question, and get it over with.

"Are you Retasu Midorikawa?" I asked bluntly.

She smiled, "Yes, I am." She said.

"Well, it has been a long time." I said, slightly amused that she didn't tell me earlier.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

It has been a long time. I have heard those words everywhere for the past couple of weeks.

I blushed, I could hardly remember Zakuro being nice, and open like she was right now. She wasn't open like you could ask any question in the world, she was open, so she could let you hear her. And even that was ok with me, I never got her to talk, and it was nice to see her again.

Like all the other mews.

"Yes, it has." I said, a bit shyly.

I tried not to be shy, but, I didn't want to overdo it. Like Minto, or those fans.

"Thanks for helping me." She said bluntly, I smiled. Stunned that she was more open over the years.

"You're welcome." I said.

There was silence for a while, I didn't know where I was driving, but I was just driving.

"You know, that was me, in the door way to the café." I told her, trying to make a conversation.

"Hn, I guess I didn't recognize you." She said bluntly.

"Ya…" I said.

"You should call Minto. She's waiting n the bathroom of the café." I said.

"Right." She said. She got out her cell phone, and went to her saved phone numbers, and found Minto's number.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Minto)

My phone started ringing, I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey." It was Zakuro.

I almost fell over, WHERE WAS SHE!!

"Where are you?" I asked, restraining myself from yelling.

"In Retasu's car, the fans found out about me being there. So I had to run." She explained.

I mentally slapped myself, how the heck were me and Purin supposed to get out now?

"How are me and Purin supposed to get out?" I asked.

There was a pause on the phone, and I heard muffled voices from the other end of the line.

"She'll pick you two up after she drops me off." She explained to me, bluntly.

I sighed, "Fine."

"Bye." She said.

"See ya." I replied.

And we hung up.

"They'll come pick us up." I told Purin.

She nodded, I could tell she was bored.

"Go into one of these stalls, don't make a sound, so that of someone comes in, they won't go into the stall, and we won't be found out." I instructed.

She seemed annoyed that she couldn't go out into the airport and does stuff, but she did what I told her to do.

Thank goodness there were more than 2 stalls.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(Retasu)

I dropped her off at her hotel. We said our good buys.

I went back to the airport.

Thankfully, the almost all the fans went home, except for a few of Minto's.

I parked the car, as close to the door as I could get it.

I ran inside.

I went to the café we were supposed to meet at. I went into the bathrooms.

"-soooo boooooored…" Purin said as I went in the bathroom.

"Shut up, someone just came in." Minto said urgently.

They were in the stalls. Hiding. I felt my face warm up, I felt guilty that I left them here.

"Ummm, Purin, Minto? I asked.

"You're here!" Squealed Purin as she came bonding out of the stall.

Minto came out too.

She looked annoyed.

She out on her sunglasses, flounced her short hair. And walked passed me.

"Let's go." She said.

I nodded.

Nobody noticed her being snuck out.

"I'm sorry!" I said as soon as all the doors were shut in the car.

"It's alright, you came in the end!"

"But you didn't get to see Zakuro at all, and I didn't tell you what was going on when Zakuro got caught, and I didn't call you-"

I was cut off by Minot slapping my arm. Playfully of course.

"It's ok." Minto said, as bluntly as Minto could put it.

Purin nodded in agreement from the back seat.

I blushed, smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

I dropped them both off, and went home. I was glad. They forgave me.

.:;Mew**mew**stylemew**mew**gracemew**mew**powerin**your**face;:.

(No one's POV)

If Retasu had known that she was being watched, she probably would have been frightened…

But if she knew that someone was indeed watching her, from where the stars stood, she would have fainted.

"Retasu…" Mumbled a voice from above. It was so quiet, that not even the person standing next to him, could hear his voice.

'_I'm sorry.'_ The person said, putting down his binocular like object.

**Ya, hope you liked the ending, I'll give a cookie to the people who can guess who the person is. Lol, it's pretty obvious, so I guess everyone will get some. XD**

**Review please!!**


	12. Oh no

**Thanks for your reviews, there all awesome! **

**Ok, for the people who guessed correctly, which was all of you who reviewed get a cookie! **

**-Gives cookies to **_**XxLettuceXPaixX**_**, **_**Yinlai, Abbie829, **_**and gives an M&M cookie to **_**Ally Marton,**_** who asked for what type.-**

**Ok, on with the chap, thanks for reviews!!**

(Ichigo)

I couldn't believe I was doing this, I just didn't. The wedding was today, and I was getting into my wedding dress, gazing at my flowers, and I still didn't believe it. What did I do to deserve this? I was told I was the luckiest girl in the world, was I?

As I picked up my bouquet of blue lily's, and red roses. Roses the flower of love. Love. What a beautiful thing, I had indeed fallen in love. And I couldn't help, but think of the man I truly loved walking down the aisle and saying I do.

What was I doing?

(Retasu)

It was finally time for the wedding. Ichigo must be so happy, if it were my wedding day, I would be excited, and I didn't know what I would do! I would just be happy, and go through the wedding ceremony, and then laugh, and celebrate with my friends, and my loved ones.

I had picked up Purin, and she whore the dress we picked together. We drove to the wedding, and we met Minto there.

"Minto!" Purin cried as we approached her.

"Hey you two!" She said, waving at us, as we approached.

Minto was wearing a dark blue dress; it had white lace that trailed along the bottom of it. And it had poofy short sleeves. The collar of the dress was in an oval like shape. And she had a pair of white gloves. She was wearing navy mary-janes, and white socks.

"Where's Zakuro?" asked Purin.

Minto pointed over her shoulder, where she was talking with Keiichiro. The two were laughing, giggling, and both were smiling warmly at each other. Keiichiro was wearing a black tux, and Zakuro was wearing a light plain purple dress. It was short, and she had high heeled boots on.

Purin eyed them, with a glint of interest in her eyes,

"Are they dating?" She asked,

Minto looked taken aback, and I was too,

Zakuro dating!? That would be a miracle, she didn't like attention, and most of the time, she loathed positive attention. But, looking at them, they did look… cozy. And looking back, Zakuro did save Keiichiro a lot when he was in danger.

But Minto answered while I was thinking.

"Of course not! She hates even the thought of dating!" Minto ranted.

But even I could tell Minto, was eyeing them suspiciously, before they came over.

"Keiichiro! It has been too long." Minto said, giving him a warm smile.

"Ya, I've missed that café." Giggled Purin.

I nodded in agreement, I was blushing. He looked the same, except for his tuxedo he was in.

"Where's Ryou?" I asked.

I couldn't help but see Minto smirk.

Before I carry on, I would like to say I don't have a crush on Ryou any more, that was a long time ago, and I moved on to… someone else.

Although, he moved too.

"Ryou is inside." Keiichiro told me, I nodded but stayed where I was. I

We chatted about our lives now, and about other small talk things, like how Masaya finally asked Ichigo to marry him.

And finally, it was time to go inside.

The church was beautiful, but I paid no attention to it, I only had eyes for what was going on.

The music started, the flower girl came out. I heard she was Ichigo's little cousin, much younger than Purin.

The ring bearer was supposed to be Masaya's toddler cousin. He looked very cute waddling down the aisle.

While those two were walking, I looked at Masaya, he looked blank, and only had his eyes on the doors Ichigo was supposed to come out of, he whore a black tux, with a blue tie. He had a red rose in his pocket. He looked very stunning.

Then the brides maids came out, the grooms men were already out with Masaya, I had no clue who they were.

The brides maid's came out, they were Miwa Honjo, and Moe Yanagida. Both were her friends from when they were in school.

And then Ichigo came out, she looked stunning in her beautiful cream dress. It was made of silk, strapless, and showed a lot of her back. She had a veil on that covered her face, and from what I could tell, her hair was down, and it was curled.

As soon as Ichigo got up the aisle, Masaya turned away, and looked at the Priest. Ichigo did the same. I paid no attention to that though; they probably wanted to get married as soon as possible.

(Skipping to the I do's)

This was it! Just two words away from being married! I could barely contain my excitement.

"Ichigo, do you take this man to be your wedded husband?" Asked the Priest.

Ichigo looked at Masaya for a long time. And Masaya just stared forward.

"I…."

Come on, why doesn't she say those two magical words? I do.

Maybe she was excited, and couldn't believe it was actually happening.

She took an intake of breath and whispered her answer so no one could hear.

"I now-"

"WAIT! I said I do not!" Ichigo cried out, and the whole church gasped.

Masaya looked at Ichigo, shock on his face.

Ichigo ran down the aisle, and out the door. Her mother and father followed.

"Oh no…" Masaya said.

I looked at him, but he was looking out the window. I did too…

And there was a huge space ship, and Ichigo was walking straight towards it.

"ICHIGO!" I yelled, and I too ran out the door.

"Come on." Zakuro said behind me. And we ran to our old friend, our old leader.

"Stop, ICHIGO!" We yelled at her.

"She turned around stunned, her parents were nowhere in sight.

"You guys, stop. You can't-" Ichigo began, looking terrified.

"We told you, but you didn't listen. Now face the consequences!" Came a booming voice from the spaceship.

Now I know why Masaya said 'Oh no'

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XD REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	13. Disasters they will Shock You

**Ok, so some of you are wondering what the heck Ichigo is doing… ok A LOT of you are wondering what she's doing (not to mention nagging, stupid private messengers, lol just kidding) Btw, I have dropped the mew-mew-power-mew-mew-grace thing, coz I'm lazy. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAP!!**

(Masaya)

Why?

Why did she do that? What a question, I knew why, but I thought Ichigo would be smarter, I mean, I once loved her truly and deeply, with all my heart. But now, it's just a memory of a crush we once held together. But, when we agreed to this, we thought, and knew, we could be friends, we were friends long after we broke up. I guess the other mews didn't hear about it, but we did. But then I had to propose out of the blue and… things were way too complicated. But right now, I knew something that wasn't hard to believe, the world was going to end. All because Ichigo fell in love. What a disaster.

'_It's the disaster of love.' _I thought, as I ran to Ichigo, who was going to do, what I had feared for a long time.

(Ichigo)

I didn't want any of them there. It was hard as it was without them there. But as long as it worked, that's all that mattered.

I breathed in the musty air, which was clouded with unsettled dust that was disturbed by the highly improved space ship, since all the mews together saw the aliens.

I coughed a bit from the dust, and gas in the air which came from the space ship. I glanced at the old mews. Why were they here? I knew I invited them to the wedding, that was obvious, but why were they _here,_ with me.

'_Because, they were with you in the most life-threatening moments of your life.'_A small soft voice spoke in my head.

'_Even this one, which could be the ending of my life.' _I thought too. I was beginning to cry, I didn't do what I was told, so now everyone would have to pay, all because I had to be selfish. But there was only one thing I could do. And that was… well I just hoped, and prayed it would work.

Again I took a huge breath of the foul air, but this time, I began to shout, not caring who heard. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Masaya panting. Not even he knew what to do.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT THEM, THEY DIDN'T-"I began to plead, but was stopped by him…

"**DO ANYTHING? YES, BUT YOU DID!! AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL ALL BE PUNISHED!!" **He cried.

"NO!! PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING!! TAKE ME CAPTIVE, MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE, KILL ME!! ANYTHING BUT DESTROY EVERYTHING I KNOW…and love…" My legs were shaking, and I couldn't control them. But, my knee's buckled, and I collapsed in a fit of sobs. This was much worse than the day Deep Blue attacked, because I didn't see any hope. I didn't see the man I love smile at me. I didn't see anything, except what could happen, if I didn't do something. What would happen… pain, suffering, and no hope to any who survived. And even if you did survive, you would probably wish you were dead, all the people you knew, and loved, gone… dead… and not ever coming back. There was no Mew Aqua, no memories that the enemy and themselves shared, no love they shared, like Ichigo loving the former boy Deep Blue had been on that dreadful day.

There was silence between us. Was he going to except? I hoped he did, or else.

"**WE HAVE CONSOLTED, AND WE EXCEPT."** We…? We! Could it be he was there? No, he wouldn't bother with me, no. I rejected him, why would he be here? He wouldn't.

(Retasu)

What was she doing, she was talking with the aliens. Why? She should be firing insults, and threats to them, not pleading and begging. But what if… no that couldn't be. She would have listened to her heart if she loved Kishu, and not Masaya.

I saw Ichigo's knee's buckle, and her cry her eyes out from the sadness. I wanted to go over, comfort her, and help her through all of this, like the old days. But when I tried to go over and help, Masaya held my wrist and tugged me back. I looked at him. What was he doing? He should be there helping and protecting her, like the knight he truly was. But he simply shook his head sadly, and I saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

"**WE HAVE CONSOLTED, AND WE EXCEPT." **Except? But that would mean they would take Ichigo away!

"NO YOU-" I was cut off by Masaya putting his hand over my mouth, very forcefully.

"Sorry Retasu, but you must not talk. Not now." He whispered in my ear, I nodded slightly, and he quickly let go.

"… THANK YOU, your greatness…" She whispered the last part. And closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth, as if getting ready for the most painful thing in her life. She bit her lip, it was so hard, and it started to bleed.

"**WE WILL TAKE YOU AND ALL THOSE YOU CARE FOR!" **Boomed the voice.

"WHAT, NOOOOO!" Cried Ichigo, her eyes shooting open, and her body tensing up.

There was silence.

"**WE WERE GENOROUSE, AND YOU SAY NO!? HOW DARE YOU, FOR THAT WE WILL TAKE ALL OF TOKYO!" **Cackled the voice.

This was very bad, before I could even scream though, there was a blinding light, and then, the light changed to purple, then blue. And then I went numb, cold, and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't open my eyes for fear of what I would see… but being a scientist (Yes, marine biologists are a type of scientist) I had to open and look. I hoped my glasses would give me some protection.

What I saw not only scared me, but amazed me! I saw the stars, glowing brightly in the distance, giving off tiny, but comforting rays of light in every direction. I saw the moon close up, I saw every crater on the ancient space rock we call the moon. All the hard dents in the once relatively smooth surface. But, the most amazing thing, was seeing Earth. Our Earth, spinning in her graceful pattern. But I barely got to think, anything, before I passed out from the lack of oxygen, in the prison, that was taking us up, up, and away… from everything we knew…

A sharp pain in my leg woke me up. I jolted out of my unintentional sleep, and looked around. We were in a space ship! Much like the one Ichigo had described to us after we defeated Deep Blue.

"Get up lousy human!" Barked an angry voice I got up, and immediately regretted it. My leg hurt, I looked down at it, and there was blood, trickling down my leg. But that didn't stop the pointed ear- wait POINTED EARS! I looked at everyone around me, who had clothes on, that you wouldn't see in a human shopping centre. And, we were in the space ship.

I was forced where all the other human prisoners were being taken. I limped as fast as I could, but I tripped head first, in my haste.

"Human! Don't slow this down! HURRY UP!" Yelled a guard with a whip, and he whipped my back. The pain was horrible, looking around, I saw that the thousands of other people here got no better treatment. I got up, but not before another 4 

lashings with the whip. They hurt, so did that slash from the other guard. I was close to tears, I was scared, alone, and I didn't know what to do.

"RETASU!" Screamed a voice. But I didn't see who yelled my name, I was too busy, trying to escape from all the commotion, and try and ease the pain on my back, and the only way I could at least get away from the guards for a little bit, would be to go in the prison cell. Which I did, without hesitation.

But after the metal frame of a door closed, and fine electric currents went shooting through the sides of each side of the door to the other side. I realized something. This was a disaster.

Although, I had no clue what type.

And that's when I collapsed on the floor and cried my eyes out.

**Ok, so I didn't answer your questions. But I will get to in later chapters. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!! **


	14. The Truth

Ok, so this is the chap where your questions get answered… well most of them, AND PAI COMES IN

**Ok, so this is the chap where your questions get answered… well most of them, AND PAI COMES IN!! YES!! Well anyway, on with the chap!**

(Ichigo)

I was teleported away from everything human, just all of Tokyo. All because of me! I felt the tears burn my cheeks with the anger I felt, I was angry at myself. I was always love sick, and speaking of sick, I feel sick now!

I had been teleported here before. How many times? I don't know. But before I could ponder any of these things, I felt cold, and I knew we had left the atmosphere, and the only thing keeping us alive, was the little air the aliens had pulled out or Earth's atmosphere, and with all these people, breathing air that was so thin, it wouldn't surprise me if some… I didn't want to think about it, and I certainly didn't need to!

But before I could thank my lucky stars that I was still… breathing, and hadn't passed out yet, I was pulled with a huge amount of force into the spaceship. At this point I puked, and I didn't care, I wanted it to land on the alien leader: Zagoto.

But, it didn't, it landed on the floor. And I saw that I had puked as soon as I hit the floor. My whole front side ached from the impact of my weight hitting a solid surface, when only seconds ago, we were light as air, and we didn't need solid ground. But now we had gravity, so we did now, and it hurt like crap!

"Princess Ichigo, you have been ordered to face our leader, Lord Zagoto!" Announced is personal herald. Man, I hated every alien! …Ok, I hated all but three… And one I wanted to be with desperately.

But I didn't argue. I knew why, I broke the law, I was a 'shame to the royal family… no the whole race' as Zagoto put it so many times. Plus, the Herald was nicer to me, than other aliens, even though I thought he had his priorities in the wrong order! I walked up, and Masaya was already there.

"Bow to the Lord's of our race!" Ordered the herald, at first I didn't but then I got a look from Masaya, so I immediately bowed, but only from the guilt, that was killing me.

Zagoto nodded.

"You need work, but that will have to do… for now. You realize, that you have disgraced all of us, you should feel honored marrying a Lord," He gestured to Masaya, but I didn't pay attention to that, I thought back, when I was a mew.

How I had loved, and risked my life to save Masaya, it didn't seem like our love would ever die, but it did. It started when I missed Kishu; I thought it was just a passing thing, like when you miss a friend. But, it growing, and digging into my heart, and I realized, I had unintentionally, fallen in love. I didn't know when I happened, but it did. And then there was this cold feeling, that I betrayed him, that I should have told him… told him everything. But I learned during that heart breaking experience, that life only gave you one chance… two if you're lucky. But I only got one.

My thoughts trailed after I broke up with Masaya, who in turn had grown away from me, and got into new things. Things that didn't include me. I was fine with this. In fact, I liked being away from him. In the end we broke up, and then we said "Let's be friends." I wonder if we hadn't done that, and lost connection with each other, that this would have ever happened. But like I said: One chance, that's it.

But then, we were summoned, Lord Zagoto summoned us.

_Flashback_

(I'm not putting this in the italic stuff, coz it's hard to read.)

I was scared, where was I? What had just been doing? I felt woozy, and everything looked hazy.

"Get up, Ichigo!" Commanded a voice. It sounded so familiar. It sounded lovely to me. I needed to hear more.

"Please…" It begged, I felt a warm drop of water on my cheek, it was the voices tears.

"Uhhh..." I tried to speak. But my body kept shaking. And I couldn't get up either. But the magical voice helped me.

I opened my eyes, my eyelids seemed so heavy. 

"Ichigo! You're alright!" The voice came again.

I felt his strong arm around my shoulders, I could feel his breath tickling my cheek, as he talked to me. I heard him, saying my name, with such emotion… only one person could do it that way, and make me feel safe and alright. Even though he never did it before when I returned his feelings, and he left when I found out I loved him.

Kishu!

I opened my eyes, and there was Kishu supporting me, and having no trouble. He looked healthy. And he had a small sad smile on hid face.

"Hi Ichigo, you look good." He said softly, I blushed and looked at the floor. I needed to tell him.

"Kishu" I gulped, this was for sure my true love! I know I said that with Masaya, but I loved him, and he was actually here on Earth. Or there, where was I again? Anyway, I loved him, and we were WORLDS apart from each other.

Kishu, I-" 

"Ichigo!" I was interrupted; I wanted to throttle the guy who ruined my proposal of love! But it was Masaya, why was he here?

"Masaya?" I asked. Kishu let go of me and he gave me to Masaya. I wanted to say: 'Wait, no! I love you Kishu, not Masaya' But some little voice in my head said 'You have no idea where you are, so don't act without thinking.'

So I didn't. I kept my mouth tightly shut. But it hurt; I didn't get to actually see him. Well, I looked, but I didn't see what was in front of me. I guess I thought he was going to sweep me off my feet, ad all I needed to do was 'I love you.' And everything would be fine. But again, I was wrong.

"Lord Masaya, I am to welcome you to out grand space ship." I was shocked; I wasn't used to having alien's teleport. But they did, whether I liked it or not.

But I was even more surprised to see that the guy was Pai!

"Pai?" I asked weakly, I still felt weird, from that whole trip. I knew I was in space ship, but I was too woozy to think were the space ship was.

"Yes Ichigo." He said.

"What the-" I began

"Ichigo, wait. I need to tell you something, I'm getting those weird dreams again! From when we were Tokyo Mew Mew. And in it, we have to… Just keep quiet ok"

"What?" I asked

But before he could answer, we were teleported again, to a big room. It had a huge throne in it. And it was decorated in a king like fashion. There was a tall thin man; he looked mid 30's, pretty good age for ruler-ship. He had a blue crest on his black clothes.

"Lord Masaya, I finally get the honor of meeting you. I am Lord Zagoto. Now, don't say a word, I will explain. You are our Lord Deep Blue, except in a fit of slumber. Don't worry sire. You will awaken soon. Now you might not know what I am talking about, that's fine too. You see you lost your memories, and we don't take kindly to that. You lost them in the fight between you and the Human Mews. And to prove how will try and make peace between the two worlds, we brought you there leader. Mew Ichigo, except in her human form, like you." Explained Lord-what-is-his-name.

"SO, what do you plan for me to do with her?" Do with me? Wait, WAS TIS AN EXACUTION!?

"You're choice, I suggest kill the pest, and be done with it."

The two men were silent for a while.

"I say let her go, she didn't do anything wrong." Masaya said. I let out a breath I didn't know I had.

"No, wrong answer. She needs to go." Zagoto said this with such pleasure, I'm pretty sure He wanted ALL the mews dead.

"We'll kill her." Zagoto said simply.

"NOOO!" Cried a voice, from one of the doors.

It burst open, and Kishu came in.

"Please, don't kill her. She was only protecting the people she loves!" He tried to reason, bowing, and begging.

"No." Zagoto replied.

"Wait! I agree with him!" Cried Masaya.

Zagoto gazed at him, curiously.

"Why?" Zagoto asked.

"I-I… I think I might… Uhhh Love her…" He spluttered out.

"LOVE A HUMAN!?" Yelled Zagoto.

He quickly calmed down.

"Ok," He said, "So be it. You will marry her, and then you two will be happy together." Zagoto told us what to do, which was basically, act nice to each other, propose, and marry as early as possible.

Which e delayed, but we did in the end, unsuccessfully of course.

_End of flashback_

So here we are now.

"And so, as leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, you will be charged." He said.

"You will be his maid, until you return his feelings, and as for the rest of Tokyo. They will have to be dealt with later.

I didn't care. What more could they do to me? I hadn't seen Kishu since that day, when I first came here. And I still loved him. But they took away my drams, crushed them. And I can't love the man I want to love. Everything was awful.

I heard the herald call for someone. I knew who it was. He loved her, with all his heart. For, the herald… was indeed Pai, who was in love with none other, than Retasu. Retasu Midorikawa.


	15. Only Hope

Holy freaking crap

**Holy freaking crap! –Looks at calendar- It's the end of September already!? Sorry, I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOOOO long! I wish I had updated sooner. Sorry again! On with the chap, and thanks for your reviews! They are AWESOME!**

(Ryou)

I hated everything. I truly hated everything!! I didn't know much, but I knew I was teleported into outer space, and into a spaceship. More to the point, the enemy's spaceship!

And I couldn't see anything. I was in a dimly lit cell, it the only light, was from the 'door'… It wasn't really a door; it was more of a door way, with lasers coming out of the frame, so that if anyone touched it, they would die… And the lasers were a dark purple. So the light was dim, and I could see very little with them.

I knew there were other people in here with me, and I needed to get to Keiichiro as soon as I could! But I didn't see how that was going to happen any time soon.

Everyone heard that booming voice before we were swept off our feet, and into this horrible place. Why on earth… or space ship… or what ever, were we here? This question was in everyone's head. I knew it was connected to Ichigo, and maybe the other mews.

And that got me thinking, what if Masaya, and Ichigo, were on the aliens side? What if Kishu had actually persuaded them to join the aliens? That would be bad. NO, that would be terrible! If Ichigo joined the alien's side, then our only chance of reviving the mews just went out the window! Ichigo is the most powerful mew, and with Masaya there to protect her, and the rest of the alien fleet, the other mews could kiss there lives good bye… in other words, they would die.

But, If Ichigo _didn't_ join the aliens, then that would mean, we were even… sort of. The aliens had an advantage of having more man power, or alien power in this case. But, the girls had defeated Deep Blue! That hopefully would prove to intimidate them… or it would provoke them to kill them even quicker.

I rubbed my temples. This was the most difficult situation I could be in and, I had to consider everything, without the computer to help. And I wasn't with Keiichiro; we were on completely different areas than we were 9 years ago. Heck, we weren't even on the same planet anymore and I didn't have Masha… to help to… tell…

_MASHA!?_

(Keiichiro)

I didn't know if I was lucky, or smart. But that didn't matter right now. The aliens took away my laptop, but Masha, was in my pocket, and I walked through –more like stumbled actually- with him in my pocket.

And the aliens were none the wiser. And now, I was sending him to find Ryou, he could easily get through the electrical lasers. Or what I think is electricity. I was hoping that he would find him quickly, and could find his way back.

I gave him strict instructions, not to let anyone see him, and to take pictures of the space ship, but his main priority was to not get caught!

(Pai)

I was walking along the corridors to me room. It was a private room, which Lord Zagoto gave to me, for I am his herald. I had gotten the title, when I stayed loyal to Deep Blue the most. Even though we betrayed him, and not helped Deep Blue try to kill the mews and Deep Blue ended up dying because of that. Because "we didn't protect him" As Kishu said to Lord Zagoto when we explained Deep Blue was dead, but we got had got the mew aqua instead.

But, instead of blaming us for Deep Blue's death, they said he wasn't dead and that the boy: Masaya was Deep blue, reincarnating himself. But of course, that wasn't true. He was dead, he wasn't coming back, and even though Ichigo had killed him, Masaya stopped Deep Blue for enough time for Ichigo to deliver the final hit.

So all in all, Deep Blue was dead, it was Ichigo and Masaya's fault he was dead. And I was actually glad he was dead, but I kept that part to myself.

And we did betray Deep Blue, but that was because the humans taught us… especially me, that violence wasn't the answer. And that peace could be accepted. Mew Lettuce taught me that the most.

I sighed heavily.

_Retasu…._

She was the best thing on earth, and could be, if she was on my planet. I couldn't think of anyone as beautiful as her. Her Indigo eyes, soft and gentle, and when in mew form: Serious, and concerned. She was the ideal person for anybody. She still is, for me, even though she grew up. I am about 1 year older than her. I was worried if she would accept me, because I was an alien, and was on a different side. But I knew she would never accept me. Even if I wasn't a different species. Her heart was set on Ryou, and I was disappointed, but I would never try to hurt her… even though I did hurt her before. That was wrong; I was trying to not fail Deep Blue. But on the inside, I was fighting an on-going battle with my loyalties, and love. And secretly, I still am.

I sighed, thinking about how I had betrayed Retasu again, after they teleported all of Tokyo up into the ship, and let people hurt her and I

just stood there. That was pathetic. But what could I do? Love was strong, but I grew up learning to be loyal, not to love.

I was about to go into my room, as I approached its door, but there was a pink fluff ball on the ceiling.

I stared at it. It stared at me.

And it flew away, as fast as it could. I teleported in front of it, and caught the thing easily. I teleported into my room, and made sure no one would be able to hear me.

"Masha?" I whispered.

He was wriggling, its memory chip, probably still had the time we electrocuted him, and then tortured him. I felt guilty now, but I had changed now… or at least enough to know that what I did was wrong.

"Listen, I won't hurt you... I promise."

It stopped squirming for moment. And its eyes flashed for a moment. I was curious: What had it just done? I decided he had probably taken a picture.

I kept him in my hand, making sure not to crush him, as he began to squirm to try and get out of my grasp.

I got something out of my desk. Which was in the corner it had a closet next to that, and I had a bed on the other side of my room, in the middle of the wall. I had a very plain room, but it was enough.

I got what I was looking for out of my desk, it was a new chip. I turned him over carefully, and opened him up. At this pointed he was in absolute panic, and moving so much I had some trouble putting n the new chip. I took out his old one, and put in the new one. I closed him up, and let him go, to move around freely.

"Listen to me, you can record things, ok, so record me when I say this:"

He looked at me. He was obedient. What I had done to him, was actually very good for him, I put in a chip in him, that had a similar design to his old one, so he wouldn't short circuit, or electrocute himself. I gave it to him, because I knew he was going to Ryou, or Keiichiro, and if he was going to help set the mews free, he needed that new chip desperately. It improved him a lot; he could now record images now, could teleport, like me, and my kind could. He was faster, and not only could absorb anima's, but could also absorb items. He still had the same memory from before, so he knew what he was doing, I just made his memory a bit more enhanced, so he could memorize more things.

I cleared my voice as Masha looked at me.

"Ryou or Keiichiro," I began, this would be hard, especially if Ryou heard this message.

"Make sure NO ONE hears, or sees this. I gave Masha an upgrade, which I promise is safe. I can't prove this, but I swear I want to help you and Lettuce and the others get out of here! I don't know how we can get everyone out, but we have to at least get the mews out! I haven't figured out a way out of this, but if you trust me enough, send Masha back to me, and I will tell you, what you need to know." I paused there, thinking if there was anything that they might need to know for now.

"The way you record things are like this," I began "you just tell Masha to record, and he will do it automatically record what he is told. He can do it himself too, he can teleport, move faster; absorb items, and anima's. And he still has his old abilities, but I gave him a few more… Masha, stop recording." I commanded at the end.

"Masha, it's up to you now, don't get caught, go to who you were sent to." I told.

"Ok." He said. He still had the same voice, but, it seemed improved. It sounded stronger than it used to actually.

"Ok, be cautious, the guards are around the dungeons especially. In fact, copy this." I instructed, as I turned around, to rummage in my desk for a map of the ship. I found it, and let Masha take a picture of it.

"Good Masha. Now go and good luck" I said. He disappeared. He had teleported away.

I hoped he could make it; he was the only hope for Tokyo now. Taruto, Kishu and I couldn't do anything, but watch in horror as all the innocent people got hurt.

Yes, he was the only hope for us three, Tokyo, and the three former heroes we knew and individually loved: Retasu, Ichigo, and Purin.

**My brain has turned to mush! I am sick. And I had to stay home. Yayz , But now my brain is fried, and I need to lie down. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. What to do

Hello probably very angry readers ' Yeah, sorry for not updating

**Hello probably very angry readers ' Yeah, sorry for not updating!! T.T but I have an excuse!! MY LITTLE BABY SISTER WAS BORN ON SUNDAY!! :D Soooooooooooooo HAPPY!! **

**I want you reviewers out there to do me a favor, YELL AT ME, AND BEAT ME WITH A HAMMER SO I WILL UPDATE QUICKER!! Lol, threaten, hit me, all that nice stuff. **

**On with the chap!**

**BTW: There is a poll that concerns the story on my page. Take a look at it!**

(Ichigo)

I was Masaya's maid? What had the world come to? A maid? For the person who I had risked my life for, and saved him many times!?

Like I said, man, why couldn't have been Kishu's maid? I would like that, I could be around him all day, and have an excuse for it! But, I got stuck with my ex-boyfriend, and a NON-ALIEN person.

Of course I don't have anything against Masaya, he is very nice, and he is one of my best friends. But I prefer Kishu over him. Weird, if I had a look into the future when I was 12 years old and fighting aliens, I would have thought I was insane. Maybe I am insane, and this is all in my head. Maybe I am so obsessed with being with Kishu again; I came up with this little fantasy that has lasted years and years on end…

I didn't know much, but I did know I was in love with Kishu. And I wanted very badly to see him. But when I see him, I wanted to tell him exactly how I felt.

But unlike most fantasies in stories, this one looked like it had an un-happy ending.

(Ryou)

_MASHA!?_

I saw him, he darted between the electric lasers with ease, and he seemed fast and nimble while in flight. Amazing…

"Masha." I whispered, being careful no one heard me. Especially the guards who seemed bored out of there minds outside the door. Apparently, they weren't even watching. In fat, one was asleep.

"Masha, how did you get here?" I mumbled under my breath, on my toes for anything. For all I knew, Masha could be a trap Kishu, Pai, and Taruto set up for us.

But Masha didn't speak, instead he looked at the door, and glared through the lasers, at the guards.

He didn't want to get caught, and neither did I.

"We need to speak to each other whenever we can, without getting caught." Now I got over the surprise of Masha showing up, I could feel the full potential of this. If Masha was here, and the aliens didn't know, then we could get at least a few people out. The mews! They could go down to earth, and tell anyone, EVERYONE what happened to Tokyo… what if it wasn't Tokyo, what if it was Japan!? Or the whole world!? And there was a different spaceship for each different spaceship!? That would be terrible! No one to tell, and no one to go to for help. But I could be wrong.

But either way, the mew's needed to get out. That way, they could fight, and maybe get a few people out if there was no one left on Earth to help. Wait… WHAT IF THE ALIENS WERE ALREADY ON EARTH AND TAKING OUR RESOURCES!? Or worse, living on our planet? Then, there would be no place to run, no place to hide. No place left but right here were at least Tokyo was.

All these questions floating in my head, nothing made sense. This was different turf, and I couldn't ask any super computer.

And who knew… the mew DNA might not have gone back in the mews when they all figured out the aliens had come.

Maybe there was no hope.

(Taruto)

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?'?" He replied.

"I mean, what do you mean, that's what I mean." I told him again.

I could tell Kishu was trying to be happy and funny, trying to hide his real emotion that he was actually feeling at the actual present time.

But, his attempt was a sad one. I could tell he wasn't happy. But thankfully for_ him_ I couldn't tell what he was feeling right now either.

He started to try the same sad attempt again.

"Well my little friend, you see your-"

"Kishu, tell me the truth, what's going on?" I interrupted. I was trying to keep a straight face. But sadly for _me_ I couldn't do that very easily.

His face went blank. Me and Pai could 'read him like a book' as Pai put it. It's a phrase we picked up from the humans.

"Kishu." I said, after 2 minutes of silence, with him in his thoughts. It was unhealthy for him. I mean, at least Pai got on with his life. Sure he loved Retasu, but he got over it. I am sure he didn't feel one bit of guilt over leaving the mews home-less.

You see, what we did was so fantastically brilliant, that I'm gonna have to glomp Pai again! Well, actually that was for my own amusement to see him get irritated.

Pai high-jacked the computers, so only _humans_ could go up through the teleport. Of course there was the slight chance that the teleport would pick up there human DNA, but we figured since there animal instincts kick in at high mode when there's danger, they would just pick up the animal DNA.

What me and Pai _didn't_ tell Kishu was that if the teleport system picked up the human DNA, and then found that they had animal DNA, then the system would automatically leave them in space, or if they were still in the atmosphere, would drop to there death. Unless the mews figure a way to live without oxygen, or can make it to earth without burning to a crisp.

Anyway, this was a precaution incase Ichigo and Masaya did the incredibly stupid and broke up. Plus Ichigo wouldn't be _teleported_ up to the ship if she married the weird blue guy, nope, she would get picked up properly like all royal people, and would _walk_ on the ship.

Kishu was probably sad that Ichigo wasn't on the ship. But come on, living on a different PLANET!? No way, not the life for Ichigo.

Plus now, all the mews were safe.

Without a home.

Or Family.

Or love.

I felt guilt bubble within me. Man, why couldn't I have picked a _normal non-monkey _friend while I was on earth? That would have been fine.

But I can't say I regret making friends with Mew Pudding. She was awesome, fun, happy, exciting, friendly… lovable.

Gah! I NEED to get a LIFE!

"Taruto..." I looked up, and out of my thoughts.

"Ya Kishu?" I asked.

"They didn't make it. They came on the ship. They're here." He said slowly

I froze. Pai had done everything to protect the mews! How could it not work!? I wasn't there when they came up, but I was sure didn't see a cute blond, a red head, a green haired freak, a blue snob, OR a violet haired women in the crowd when I came to see all the humans.

"B-but the m-mews…" I said as I thought these dazing thoughts.

"Here." He said.

I was silent. Not thinking about anyone in particular, except those five girls.

"That's not the worst. I think we will need to sort through all the humans to see who the mews are. That is if Ichigo won't cooperate." Kishu whispered.

And I got why he was so upset. I never gave it a second thought of what would happen if they got on the ship.

They would be found. Then killed, for killing Deep Blue.

What was I doing here??

I was about to teleport to the dungeons so that I could rescue Purin, but Kishu put a firm hand on my shoulder.

His hair covered his eyes, but I could see the water works starting, He was going to cry for the mews, and especially Ichigo.

I could feel my eyes start to sting too.

"We can't do anything now. If anything, we can bring them food when the guards are asleep, but that's it. I might be careless, but I'm not dumb."

Nothing we could do? What was he talking about? Their was plenty we could do! We just needed to… know what to do…

My body shook with anger, this couldn't be the end. Could it? The legendary Mew's dead? Not a chance! Not on my watch!

I broke away from Kishu's grasp, and ran down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Kishu called to me, trying not let out a sob. He had gotten very good at it over the time without Ichigo.

"I'm going to find a way!" I called back.

And then I teleported to my room.

(Ryou)

The guards were asleep. Good, I needed to hear Masaya. And everyone else in my cell was asleep too. They were shifting, they looked dead in fact. Pale with fright. They had no clue what was going on. Neither did I. But with Masha, things looked a bit better. But only by a small bit.

"Masha, did Keiichiro send you? Is everything alright?" I could answer the second one: no.

Masha nodded. And his eyes glowed. And in his left eye there was a picture of an alien.

Pai.

"-so record me when I say this:" He began.

He cleared his throat.

"Ryou or Keiichiro. Make sure NO ONE hears, or sees this. I gave Masha an upgrade, which I promise is safe. I can't prove this, but I swear I want to help you and Lettuce and the others get out of here! I don't know how we can get everyone out, but we have to at least get the mews out! I haven't figured out a way out of this, but if you trust me enough, send Masha back to me, and I will tell you, what you need to know."

He paused for a moment as I memorized every word the alien was saying through Masha.

"The way you record things are like this, you just tell Masha to record, and he will do it automatically record what he is told. He can do it himself too, he can teleport, move faster; absorb items, and anima's. And he still has his old abilities, but I gave him a few more… Masha, stop recording."

And then the message stopped.

Could I trust the aliens? The _enemies _who had locked us up. Tortured us, and hadn't given us anything to eat, drink, or anything that could keep us warm? They gave us nothing. How could I trust them.

But I needed answers. And fast. I wasn't going to send him to Keiichiro yet. I needed answers ASAP.

"Masha, record." I commanded. He froze and stared at me.

"Ok alien. If you say you're gonna help us, then answer me these questions. What's going on? What's happening with Ichigo and Masaya? Are they on our side, or yours? Is it just Tokyo in this mess, or are there others? Can the mews get out?" So many questions. So little time! We could all be dead tomorrow!

"And lastly, when's our execution? Or are they or you or whoever, going to let us rot in here? Masha, stop recording." I said coldly. Talking to enemies wasn't my thing.

"Masha, go to Pai. And again, don't get caught. And if you can't find Pai, go to Keiichiro." I said quietly. He obeyed and left.

I lied down the best I could, without lying on top of anyone. I managed to squeeze in. I tried to sleep. But it wouldn't come. I just let my eyes close, and let my thoughts wonder about what would happen to the human race.

**That's it! Again, check for the poll! Remember I will TRY! I'm not saying I CAN put those characters in. But I'm going to try.**

**Remember YELL AT ME IN A REVIEW!!**


	17. Hope or Not

Lol, who would have thought that people yelling at me, would work

**Lol, who would have thought that people yelling at me, would work! It made me update quicker than I did last time! ^_^ Well here's the next chapter. **

(Taruto)

I was with Pai. I had finally caught him alone, and as soon as I said 'the 5 girl's' he took me in his room. He made sure that no one could hear us.

"Ok, what about them?" He asked, he looked warily at me.

"You've heard, they made it in?" I asked.

He nodded. Closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Well what?" He replied, eyes still closed, but his hand was at his side now.

"What-meaning what are we going to do?" I said impatience was clear in my tone. And he was the Herald. The _Herald!_ If anyone could make this right, it was Pai!

"What are _we _going to do?" He asked dully.

"Yes _WE, _the 3 of us can get the mews out! I mean, Ichigo is iffy, but the rest of them we can get out for sure. But you need to tell us what to do so we will know what to do. And when we know-"

"ENOUGH TARUTO!" he yelled.

What? What was he doing? This wasn't apart of the game plan? I know I was talking too much, but…

"Huh?" I finished my thoughts out loud.

"I can't do anything." He hissed.

"But-but, you always have an answer… to everything!" I cried back.

How could he be so stupid!? He HAD to save the mews. He was the brains! Kishu was the strength, and I am the helpful little guy. My part was stupid, but without Pai, everything would be ruined!

"Not now Taruto. Not ever. I don't see what we can do… the mews got in. That's that."

"That's that?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

He glared at me.

"The last time I checked, _you_ could do ANYTHING! _You_ can control lightning and wind with your fans! _You_ were promoted to Herald even though we failed a simple mission: 'Get Mew Aqua.' _You_ were the one that came up with the plans back on Earth! And they would've gone right too, if it weren't for Kishu's obsession with Ichigo! _You _never let your feelings get in the way-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!!!!!!!" He bellowed.

My body shook from the rejection of my logic. If he did all those things and more on Earth, why couldn't he do anything now? He liked Retasu, **a lot. **Retasu just didn't know it. Why would he sacrifice the girl who he liked?

…He didn't care…

"If you don't care enough to help… innocent people… then you don't even deserve the title of herald. Let alone a friend!" I spat at him. I could feel my eyes begin to sting for the second time today.

He turned around.

"Then what are you waiting for. Go."

I hesitated. Would he tell anyone about this? What was he feeling right now? Anger? Sadness? Betrayal? That was what I was feeling.

But I turned away from him. I would walk out 'with my head held high' as humans sometimes say.

"Taruto. Before you go… if you get the girls out, I won't stop you. You never heard anything said in the last few minutes. None of it ever happened. We weren't in the same room. We weren't even in the same corridor. Got it?"

I didn't answer at all. I just walked on. He knew I wouldn't tell anyone, but Kishu. We were like brothers. Our bond could never be cut… until the humans came.

Until the mews came back in our lives…

It was strange, I haven't even seen them yet, and look at what has happened so far.

(Pai)

I felt a great swell of sadness. He didn't realize it, and whether Purin did or not I don't know. But the two were in love. That's why he had reacted the way he did.

As I felt him leave my room, I could feel all my sadness try to be drained from my head. I had to remind myself: It's or the best. If Taruto and Kishu find out what I was doing, and word got out to any of the council members. I'll die, they will die, and all the humans will die, just so they could get revenge fir Deep Blue's death. Plus, nobody knew who they mews were. Except me, Kishu, Taruto, Masaya, and Ichigo. Keiichiro and Ryou knew too, but none of the other aliens and humans knew. They were safe.

But as for the 5 of us who knew, we would be asked to pick out the mews. Ichigo wouldn't cooperate. And she would most likely die, or be tortured, and forced to serve us. Masaya would come up with an excuse, and of course the council members would excuse him. They were terrified of Deep Blue, but Lord Zagoto was obsessed. And as for the three of us… we would have the same fate as Ichigo if we didn't cooperate. Except, we didn't have Masaya's aid.

We would die.

"Masha is here." Came a voice from behind me.

I turned around.

"Who did you go to?"

"Master Ryou." It replied.

I sighed, I had hoped it wasn't him. But as long as he got there and back, that was good enough.

"Masha, play recording." I ordered.

In his left eye Ryou appeared.

"Ok alien. If you say you're gonna help us, then answer me these questions. What's going on? What's happening with Ichigo and Masaya? Are they on our side, or yours? Is it just Tokyo in this mess, or are there others? Can the mews get out? And lastly, when's our execution? Or are they or you or whoever, going to let us rot in here? Masha, stop recording."

Without a moment of hesitation, I told Masha to record, and I began to answer his questions.

"Ok, _human_," I began. I was still pretty irritated that Retasu had chose Ryou over me. But that was her choice, not mine.

"I'll answer your questions in order. When Ichigo and Masaya were 16, the leader of my race, Lord Zagoto, decided that it was time to get Deep Blue back. You see, he thinks Masaya is Deep Blue, reincarnating himself, from a human body, since he couldn't find an alien body to reincarnate with. Ichigo was teleported with him, and the council was planning to kill Ichigo, since she was the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't know how he knew this, considering Taruto, Kishu and I never told him, but he knew. They were going to kill Ichigo, but Masaya said he loved her so that Ichigo wouldn't be killed. And Masaya told Zagoto, that he wanted a traditional Human wedding, to make Ichigo happy. And traditional weddings happen at the age of 18, but Masaya said 22 as more appropriate for Ichigo. But really he was stalling, so that he wouldn't have to go into alien territory. But at the last minute Ichigo said she wouldn't marry him, for you see, Ichigo and Masaya broke up and became friends, at the age of 14."

I would have to pick up the pace, someone would hear me talking soon!

"So basically, Ichigo and Masaya are still on your side, and so am I. Taruto and Kishu would be more than happy to help you too. Yes, it's only Tokyo because the mew's names are _Tokyo_ Mew Mew. As for the Mews. I don't know of they will be able to get out or not. But I am trying to think of a plan right as I speak. You won't be executed… yet. Zagoto wants to find were the other mews are first, and kill them. You will be given food and water once in a while. Maybe every 2 or 3 days."

I paused thinking of things to put in that might help him.

"Ichigo is now Masaya's maid. It's her punishment for not obeying Lord Zagoto. She would have been killed, but Masaya is still protecting her. I suggest you send this to Keiichiro as well. And maybe the mews. I'm not sure about them. Masha stop recording."

(AN/ if any of you lovely readers out there are confused, I'll answer all questions asked through a review, or message.)

He stopped.

"Ok Masha, take that directly to Ryou."

He left immediately.

(Ryou)

I saw Masha return.

_That was quick._

No one was awake. Everyone was half-asleep. They were too frightened to have a calm relaxed sleep.

"Masha play the recording." I whispered. My voice was raspy, from the lack of food, and water. But I didn't care. If we got the mews out, there was a chance we could get everyone out. Maybe.

(You can skip this part that's underlined. It's just what Pai is telling Ryou)

"Ok, _human, _your questions in order. When Ichigo and Masaya were 16, the leader of my race, Lord Zagoto, decided that it was time to get Deep Blue back. You see, he thinks Masaya is Deep Blue, reincarnating himself, from a human body, since he couldn't find an alien body to reincarnate with. Ichigo was teleported with him, and the council was planning to kill Ichigo, since she was the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't know how he knew this, considering Taruto, Kishu and I never told him, but he knew. They were going to kill Ichigo, but Masaya said he loved her so that Ichigo wouldn't be killed. And Masaya told Zagoto, that he wanted a traditional Human wedding, to make Ichigo happy. And traditional weddings happen at the age of 18, but Masaya said 22 as more appropriate for Ichigo. But really he was stalling, so that he wouldn't have to go into alien territory. But at the last minute Ichigo said she wouldn't marry him, for you see, Ichigo and Masaya broke up and became friends, at the age of 14. So basically, Ichigo and Masaya are still on your side, and so am I. Taruto and Kishu would be more than happy to help you too. Yes, it's only Tokyo because the mew's names are _Tokyo_ Mew Mew. As for the Mews. I don't know of they will be able to get out or not. But I am trying to think of a plan right as I speak. You won't be executed… yet. Zagoto wants to find were the other mews are first, and kill them. You will be given food and water once in a while. Maybe every 2 or 3 days."

There was a pause here.

"Ichigo is now Masaya's maid. It's her punishment for not obeying Lord Zagoto. She would have been killed, but Masaya is still protecting her. I suggest you send this to Keiichiro as well. And maybe the mews. I'm not sure about them. Masha stop recording."

"Masha go to Keiichiro. Show him this recording. In fact. Go to all the mews except Ichigo." I told him.

He disappeared before my eyes.

(Masha)

(Just imagine a robot fuzz ball telling you this, in a chibi-voice! ^_^)

I did what Master Ryou said. I went to Keiichiro, and all the mews, except for Ichigo.

Keiichiro's reaction was relief that he knew what was going on, but he became stressed about the situation at hand.

When I found Zakuro she looked irritated, and ready to fight to get out.

When I found Minto, she looked irritated and whispered something like can you bring me some tea?' before I teleported away.

When I found Purin, she just nodded woozily. She looked pale but healthy.

And when I found Retasu, she began to cry. I don't know why, but I guess she was scared and alone. Hmmm, this is interesting…

(Retasu)

What I would do, if we could be the mews once again. I would fight my way out, with the others, and rescue as many people and possible. Just like we used to.

Except our animal DNA was gone. And I we were powerless.

I felt like crying, like I had done so many times before. But the tears wouldn't come. Because e like many other people, we had dried our eyes when we got captured. After the first 17 hours.. I think, we tried to get to sleep. I didn't though, because I felt guilt that I couldn't do anything. I was powerless. I knew fighting was wrong, but these aliens did is unforgivable!

As I sat next to the wall of our prison, with my legs squeezed in front of my body, I saw a little pink fluff ball.

I blinked.

Still there.

I rubbed my eyes the best I could.

Still there.

I squinted.

It was definitely there.

"M-m-mash-sh-sh-sh-a…" I groaned.

Just being cramped in here like cattle was hard for us. We were dehydrated, hungry, and scared for our lives.

He flew closer to me.

"Wh-wh-what a-are you do-" I gasped, Masha's left eye was glowing, and man stood there. Or a picture of man.

_Pai._

(AN/Same as above with the underlined stuff)

"Ok, _human, _your questions in order. When Ichigo and Masaya were 16, the leader of my race, Lord Zagoto, decided that it was time to get Deep Blue back. You see, he thinks Masaya is Deep Blue, reincarnating himself, from a human body, since he couldn't find an alien body to reincarnate with. Ichigo was teleported with him, and the council was planning to kill Ichigo, since she was the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't know how he knew this, considering Taruto, Kishu and I never told him, but he knew. They were going to kill Ichigo, but Masaya said he loved her so that Ichigo wouldn't be killed. And Masaya told Zagoto, that he wanted a traditional Human wedding, to make Ichigo happy. And traditional weddings happen at the age of 18, but Masaya said 22 as more appropriate for Ichigo. But really he was stalling, so that he wouldn't have to go into alien territory. But at the last minute Ichigo said she wouldn't marry him, for you see, Ichigo and Masaya broke up and became friends, at the age of 14. So basically, Ichigo and Masaya are still on your side, and so am I. Taruto and Kishu would be more than happy to help you too. Yes, it's only Tokyo because the mew's names are _Tokyo_ Mew Mew. As for the Mews. I don't know of they will be able to get out or not. But I am trying to think of a plan right as I speak. You won't be executed… yet. Zagoto wants to find were the other mews are first, and kill them. You will be given food and water once in a while. Maybe every 2 or 3 days."

"Ichigo is now Masaya's maid. It's her punishment for not obeying Lord Zagoto. She would have been killed, but Masaya is still protecting her. I suggest you send this to Keiichiro as well. And maybe the mews. I'm not sure about them. Masha stop recording."

I was shocked. We were on _Pai's_ Spaceship!? We were attacked by Kishu, Taruto, and _Pai's _species?

I must say though. Looking at Pai 9 years later. He looked… good.

He had grown maybe another inch or so, his hair was about the same, except he had grown it slightly longer. It was barely noticeable though.

He hadn't changed much, but he looked like he had changed so much at the same time! I was surprised I could remember such detail about him. I could only see his face, but from what I saw, he was… _handsome_. Yes, that's the word: handsome.

I blushed thinking about it.

Surprisingly, I felt tears running down my cheeks. I thought I ran out of them. Why was I crying? Wasn't this good? Or was this bad?

"Masha." I said, trying my best not to stutter. Even though I was crying, not stuttering was simple when I was fighting hard.

"Masha," I repeated, I looked around uneasily.

"Record." His eyes glowed.

"Pai, if your out there, I want you to hear this." I bit my lip and lowered my eyes.

"I have a plan. It will require Ichigo though." I took a deep breath.

"She needs to tell your 'Zagoto' who I am… Who Mew Lettuce is." I noted I was still crying.

"I'm not crying because this is a sacrifice, because it's not. I'm crying because it's a relief to have contact with you." I blushed. This was getting awkward, but I plowed on in explaining my plan.

"If they know who I am, I think their will be a big event at my execution. And if I transform with all the other mews, then we can get them out. All we need is Ryou to give us back the DNA, and for you to be able to get us in the atmosphere. We can use our powers to teleport to Earth once we're out. (AN/ I forget what it's called… Mew hension or something… I don't know.) I think that will work. But there are several holes in my plan. But it's just a thought. And Pai, please be careful. Masha stop recording."

I sighed once I was done.

"Masha, go to Pai. Don't get caught." I told him.

Once he was gone, I felt my head fall against the wall I was sitting against. And I fell into a frightful sleep.

**Done. I hope this was long enough. Review please. ****AND REMEMBER VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**Ok, Thanks! And anoumynouse people can vote through a review.**

**See ya next chap! **


	18. Ichigo's Encounter

**Well, you guys are gonna drive me insane! Lol, jk. But there's a 4 WAY TIE ON THE POLL!!! FIX IT PEOPLE BY VOTING! **

**Lol**

**WARNING!!!!! In this chap, there will be some stuff… yeah, I don't want to ruin anything, just be WARNED!!!!! I WON'T WRITE ANYTHING GROSS OR VIOLENT OR CUSSING!!!!**

**On with the chap!!!**

(Ichigo)

"How can I serve you, master?" I asked. This wasn't as bad as I thought. I was used to being ordered around by Minto, when we worked at the café, and not to mention all those customers we got!

And me and Masaya didn't get spied on at all! There were no video cameras, or spy stuff anywhere. And I couldn't see anything suspicious that could pass for an alien spy device. But I had to go out of the room a lot to get Masaya whatever he 'needs'. He doesn't really need anything; he just wants to make things look real. And not fake.

I wish I had some sort of way to contact the Mews! Gah, this is a cake walk, but I still want to go home! If only I could be Mew Ichigo again! Then I would fight, and kick Zagoto's butt all over his sorry excuse for a spaceship…!

Ok, truth be told, I wouldn't be able to do anything, unless I had back up. Zagoto has way to many guards, I'm pretty sure he's stronger than me. But with the Mew's combined forces! We would…

Loose.

We would need an army to defeat these guys! Before it was 4 against 5, and we almost didn't make it! If it weren't for Kishu, Pai, and Taruto, changing sides at the last moment, I would be dead.

Masaya and I could leave and came to this room as we pleased. But we couldn't go to the dungeon. I wasn't allowed for obvious reasons, and Masaya wasn't because they were afraid I might manipulate him into doing something bad. As if. As much as I wanted Masaya to turn into the Blue Knight, It wouldn't work, because like I said: We. Need. An. Army.

I looked around the room; it was beautiful, nothing less for 'Deep Blue'. There was a king sized bed, a desk, an alien looking fridge (which me and Masaya hadn't touched since we got here) a big window, that looked out into a hologram of what I assume the aliens planet looks like. There was a huge couch, and a door that lead to the bathroom. And in the corner, a mattress for me to sleep on. It was uncomfortable, and I hated it. And there was a walk in closet for Masaya's stuff that Zagoto had put in there. There were blue maid outfits; they looked a lot like my Mew costume, except with an apron on it. I had to wear those at all times, so I could serve 'Deep Blue' at all times, with the appropriate manners and grace. Masaya had to wear blue clothes, much like Zagoto's. Robes basically, that were blue, black and gold.

Actually the whole room was blue, black, and gold.

I sighed.

"Ichigo," Masaya began, we were sitting on the floor, thinking about anything but this mess. We hated the fact that this was our fault, and that everyone was getting punished for it.

But I looked at him. I was tired; I had refused to sleep on the same bed as him. The mattress was uncomfortable. He had suggested we take turns on the bed, but I said no, we wanted to make this as convincing as possible, and if he was tired, they would surly spy on us!

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you get me some water," I glanced at the fridge. I got up, and walked to it. I opened the door, and there was no water left in our jug.

"I'll be back," I muttered.

"No, Ichigo, you don't have to-" I didn't hear the rest, I was already in the hall walking toward the kitchen. It smelled like rotten fish.

(Kishu)

I had decided to get some food, and _attempt_ to find the mews. It saddened me that I couldn't see Ichigo, since she and Masaya were in a room together, were only council members knew of.

But I had decided to do what I told Taruto we could try to do; which was give them some food while the guards are asleep.

No one was in the kitchen, because it was well past dinner time, but I still hid behind a counter. Thankfully, the kitchen, along with the bathrooms and some special rooms, didn't have video cameras in them. Thank goodness.

I was thinking about Ichigo more and more, I was in love with her, but Ichigo didn't love me back. The last time I saw her, was when she and Masaya came and confronted Zagoto. I had shouldered her, touched her soft skin again, smelt her scent, strawberries, with a hint of vanilla that only aliens could detect. That was the last time I saw her, and for all I knew, it would be the last good memory I had of her.

I was about to teleport away, realizing I had gone into a state, when I heard something. Smelt something.

I slowly got up from my hiding place, and turned to face wear the source of the sound was.

…

"Ichigo…" I whispered.

She spun around so fast, she dropped the jug she was carrying, I teleported in front of her, and caught it before it fell. She jumped back from the shock of me in front of her.

We stared at each other, I stared deep in her chocolate brown eyes, were my source of happiness seemed to be hiding, for way to long. At long last, I was happy, ever since I last saw Ichigo I was sad for losing her, but now she was here. My Ichigo.

What made me so blissful, was also that she was staring right back at me, right into my eyes. She didn't shy away, she didn't try run, she didn't flinch, and she just stood there, and gazed at _me_.

We stayed like that for a long time, we didn't need to move, we didn't have to. All the good memories of Ichigo came back to me in a flood… our first kiss, that first time I saw her, her coming back to life as we left…

I remembered _** everything**_,__but _**nothing**_ mattered now, as long as I was with Ichigo, I would be in bliss.

She gasped, and broke our gaze, and glared at the door, if she hadn't noticed the voices coming toward the door, I wouldn't have, and we would have been caught.

I quickly scooped her up in my arms, and teleported to a bathroom.

"K-Kishu I-" I put my finger on her lips, and a cute blush was on her cheeks. I chuckled, and leaned toward her ear.

"I've missed your blush." I whispered.

She went even redder.

"I came here because there aren't any video cameras. I explained. "Does your room have video cameras?" I asked. I occurred to me that I hadn't put her down yet, I decided to tease her and bounce her a bit, so she would notice this too.

She shook her head no as I did so, and she looked quickly down blushing.

"Does this bother you?" I asked. I hoped it didn't, I missed her way to much so I had to do some teasing now after all these years. I can't remember how much time passed, to be honest, not now anyway, this morning I could have told you the days I spent without Ichigo, I counted them just to pass the time, but now I couldn't, because I was lost inside my own head. She generally had that effect on me.

To my pleasure, she shook her head no. I grinned at her,

"That's my kitten." I said. "Where's your room? You look lost." I said. She wasn't so defiant now, that was good, now she wouldn't be stolen so easily by Masaya, or Ryou.

"Um, I think it's the top floor in-" I interrupted her,

"Let me guess, the best room in the whole spaceship?" I asked.

"I-I guess so, b-but I haven't seen very m-much of the spaceship." She admitted.

I smiled at her, she was so easy to get along with.

"Ok, we'll try the best room then, and if it's not your room and we get caught, I'll take the blame."

"What!? No, Kishu! Won't let-" but again, I teleported, interrupting her.

We were indeed in the best room of the ship. And Masaya was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry kitty, you were saying?" I asked smugly. She wriggled a bit.

I chuckled, I flew over the bed and dropped her on it.

"Hey!" She groaned. As she began to stand on the bed.

"Sorry kitty, but you know me, always-" but before I could finish, the world stopped turning.

Ichigo kissed me.

She had stood up on the bed, and at first I thought she was just going to get off. But she went in her tip-toes, and lightly touched her lips with mine, while I was talking.

The kiss was soft, delicate, and sincere. Her lips tasted like Strawberry Ice-cream. Her lips just touched mine, no tongues, just lips, like our first kiss. But that's all I needed.

The kiss ended when she lost her balance on the soft unstable bed and began to fall. I teleport behind her, but lost my balance on the bed, and fell too. I broke her fall though.

"Ow…" she mumbled.

"You know, for a cat, you certainly don't have the best balance, you brought an alien down with you," I said, stroking her hair from behind.

"Oh!" She gasped, and rolled off of me, she went to my upper half, and put my head on her lap. I gazed up at her, she gazed back, she looked worried.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked, she was concerned, that was very much like Ichigo.

I smirked, she shouldn't have said that.

"Yes, on my lips, can you kiss it better?" I asked innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"At that comment I bet you're in full health." She said, giggling. Her giggle was the sweetest sound in the universe. It was cat-like. A purr almost.

I smiled and laughed with her.

We were happy together that's all that mattered.

"Eh? What's this?" She mumbled to herself.

"Hmmm" I looked where her eyes were gazing, it was a note. She reached for it, and began to read it.

"Ichigo, Lord Zagoto has sent for me, I won't be back for a while, maybe 4 hours. I hope to be back soon dearest.

Love you sweetie,

Masaya"

I gagged, sweetie? Dearest? I was the only one allowed to say that stuff to her!

I huffed to show my disapproval. She giggled her purr like giggle in response.

"It's only… an act… she said, between giggles. I sighed, should have known, she was still expected to love Masaya.

Once her giggles stopped, we looked at each other.

"Ichigo, I've missed you." I said.

"I've missed you too." She looked up and took a deep breath.

"Kishu, I'm in love with you… I wanted to tell you when I last saw you when Masaya and I were teleported here, and we got our marriage set up. I tried to, honestly I did, but we were taken away to Zagoto's chamber-and I was going to be killed-and I had to pretend we were engaged-and Kishu, I'm SORRY!!!" And she broke down into tears.

I was frozen…in love with… me?

At long last Ichigo loved me. Apparently she loved me for a long time, she just couldn't tell me.

We were a match.

I was brought out of my daze by Ichigo's tears landing on my face.

I brought my hand up and gently caressed her face, wiping away her tears while doing so.

"Ichigo, is that true…?" I asked quietly.

She sniffed and nodded.

I slowly got up, and faced her.

I took her hands in mine,

"Ichigo, I loved you from the moment I saw you. I would do anything to help you, anything, I would kill myself if it made you happy," She winced, because I almost did that when she was a mew, and didn't like me.

"Ichigo, I love you." I whispered.

We looked deep into each other's eyes, it was there, sincerity, love, passion, truth, hope, happiness.

And lust.

Everything was a blur from then on. I can't even remember how we made it to the bed, or how our clothes were stripped. I just remember Ichigo, and me, being in bliss. We knew it was wrong, but we didn't care, as long as we were with each other…

That's all we wanted.

**DON'T KILL ME!!!! I DIDN'T DESCRIBE ANYTHING, THERE WASN'T A LEMON/LIME!!! Omg, please don't flame, I need them to do IT, (if you know what I mean) for later in the story.**

**Please don't kill me! Please don't flame PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!! KEEP ON READING!!!**


	19. The Search

**Ok, I'm so excited about this chapter! This is why I decided to make it early! Thanks for reviewing, and thanks not for being mad at me! And it was intentional for me to rush the ending. I. Hate. Lemons. So that's why I rushed it. Anyway, that's done and over with! ^_^ -throws file called Ichigo's encounter from computer and into a HUGE bonfire… BURN BABY, BURN!! - Now, **

**ON WITH THE CHAP!**

(Masaya)

"Is that clear Deep Blue?" Asked _Lord _Zagoto.

I nodded putting a fake, but cautious smile on my face.

"Nothing would be better for my nerves than to kill those bothersome Mews. Their only mere human's with talent, maybe we should spare a few? We could use them as slaves, or helpful hands." I said, pretending to be in the whole idea of killing my friends.

"Deep Blue? How could you ask such a thing? You wanted the Earth uninhabited and everything dead so we could move and live on earth again. Now you are saying we should spare them?" Zagoto, oh wait, _so _sorry. _Lord _Zagoto asked.

"Oh my! Did I really say that? It is harder to reincarnate than I thought. I am weakened from my battle with Tokyo Mew Mew. This boy I chose knows what I am, and wants his body back. But I am stronger, and the runt will not prevail. He must have a piece of mind left though, and controls that bit of my mind. I will have to fix the problem myself. I need to rest, please don't ask me to do anything for the next couple hours, do the plan while I'm resting. I need to be with my fiancée as well, so don't bother her either." I told them. None of this was true though, I was still Masaya, Deep Blue is dead, and forever will be. I say it's hard to reincarnate because then they won't expect any changes for a while. Ichigo is only my fiancée because Zagoto says so. And I don't need to rest, and Ichigo doesn't need to be with me. But we can't witness what is going to happen.

Zagoto nodded and I left. Everyone I passed backed away from me, more from fear, than from anything else. Zagoto was the only one who liked me. Everyone else was terrified. Funny thing is, I hated the only guy who liked me. I hadn't seen Kishu, Pai, or Taruto yet, so I don't know if they would hate me or not. I didn't care though; I had bigger things to worry about.

When I got in the room, I found a very disturbing sight, my eyes widened as I saw Kishu and Ichigo in the bed, naked. (NOOO I THOUGHT I WAS DONE!!!!)

Thankfully nothing was showing, because the covers were hiding them. But Kishu was staring wide eyed at me, with a sleeping Ichigo in his arms.

"Uhhhhhh……" we stood very still not daring to breath.

"Kishu? Well uh, you've… changed…" I looked down, and made sure not to look at Ichigo, incase anything was going to show. (Me, the author HATES HERSELF RIGHT NOW~!!!)

"Can you get Ichigo dressed without waking her up, I'll be in the bathroom, knock on the door when your both dressed, and don't leave I need to talk to you."

He nodded stiffly.

I went into the bathroom, and about ten minutes later a knock came from the door.

I entered, and Ichigo was sleeping under the covers, with clothes on.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

Kishu gave me a funny look,

"What, you thought I wanted everyone to see her? She's for my eyes only." He said pointing his thumb towards himself.

I smiled, "She's all yours, I care for her, but I know you love her more than I ever could and did." I said. He looked shocked. But then beamed and sat down next to the bed.

"Ok, Kishu. Did you and Ichigo… do, you-know-_what_?" I asked.

His smile faded and he nodded.

"Ok, and to be honest as long as neither of you don't get in trouble, I don't care."

He looked taken aback, but nodded gratefully.

"Good, but…" I groaned, this was going to be such a pain. "They are going to use you, Pai and Taruto to filter through all the prisoners until you find the mews. And you're going to do it today." I told him.

His eyes were as wide as the moon.

"T-t-to-d-day?" He stuttered.

"Yes," I breathed heavily.

He was quiet for a bit. Then got up.

"Tell Ichigo I love her. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I'm sorry I couldn't stay and I wished I could. And that those hours when she was awake were pure bliss. Tell her she's everything to me." I nodded understandingly.

"Ok, I'm going to tell Pai and Taruto what's happening." And with that he teleported away. And I was left with a sleeping girl who was dreaming of her lover, who was not there anymore.

(Kishu)

I teleported over to Taruto first and told him, he went wide eyed and went off saying something about getting himself a snack.

But When I told Pai, he told me to go away, and so now, I'm trying to think of what to do.

(Pai)

I went to my desk, and began to put parts together as quickly as possible. I had been working on this ever since I found out we were going to invade Earth again. I didn't know if the blue print I had made was ready, or if it would work, but I had to try. I worked for 3 long hours, until it was done.

An invisibility device. I could put it on any human, and they could be invisible. I wouldn't need it in my room, because Lord Zagoto hadn't given me a room with camera's, I had checked everywhere when I first moved in this room.

Nothing.

So I would use it incase I had to get any human out in the halls or something.

And I had a particular human to use it on in mind.

I put my new invention in my pocket, hoping with my entire mite that it would work, when Masha appeared.

"Masha? What are you doing here?" I asked, I was pressed for time; a guard could come in any moment to tell me to find the mews.

"A message for you." It chirped.

"Fine, but if anyone comes in, you have to teleport somewhere else, where no one can or will find you. You can come out after a couple hours or so. I told him. He seemed to understand.

And in his left eye the most beautiful woman I had ever seen appeared.

I gasped.

_Retasu…_

She was crying.

"Record. Pai, if your out there, I want you to hear this." She bit her lip, an old habit of hers. "I have a plan. It will require Ichigo though. She needs to tell your 'Zagoto' who I am… Who Mew Lettuce is. I'm not crying because this is a sacrifice, because it's not. I'm crying because it's a relief to have contact with you." She blushed. "If they know who I am, I think their will be a big event at my execution. And if I transform with all the other mews, then we can get them out. All we need is Ryou to give us back the DNA, and for you to be able to get us in the atmosphere. We can use our powers to teleport to Earth once we're out. I think that will work. But there are several holes in my plan. But it's just a thought. And Pai, please be careful. Masha stop recording."

That was a quick message, but it gave me so much happiness and pain. She wanted to _sacrifice herself _just to save some humans, who wouldn't care whether she died or not. I could see her plan wouldn't work, but it was noble of her to try. At least she was trying.

She had her hair down, and it looked gorgeous. Her eyes were clouded with bad thoughts of what was going on, but they were still as dazzling as ever. Her face was scratched and bruised. But even the healthiest model, couldn't have matched her beauty.

But she had said 'We need Ryou to give us back the DNA.' That means, they didn't have it anymore, and that was why they got through the teleport system. I didn't think they wouldn't have it, I didn't think Ryou would be so stupid… but he was. And now we need to get them out.

"Masha there are no messages in return. Just stay here, and if anyone comes in, even Kishu, or Ryou, ANYONE who is not me, hide." He bobbed up and down for his answer.

"Good."

And I teleported out to Lord Zagoto, who would probably need me right about now.

Turns out I was right. He needed Me, Kishu, and Taruto to find the mews.

(Hours later)

We were in sell no. 148. Still no Retasu.

Had I missed her? That would ruin everything! I couldn't have missed her.

"Found any of them yet?" I asked the others,

They shook their heads no, but Kishu was staring at one human in particular.

Ryou.

He stared at the three of us in turn.

'Help' Taruto mouthed to him. Ryou looked confused. He looked very weird in his tux, since in a prison.

We didn't find any mews at all. So we continued on. Until, we found Minto.

She glared at us, but kept her mouth shut. This was it, the first mew we found. What do we do?

"I can't find any mews here." Taruto said. Sweeping his gaze over everyone including Minto. He was going to pretend we couldn't find any. How perfect. And now that I think about it, even if Zagoto did a DNA search on them, they wouldn't be able to ever find them, because they were 100 percent humans, not animals at all.

We carried on for a bit, until we got to cell no. 179.

We entered, and sitting against the wall was Retasu. She looked up, and went wide eyed; she stayed perfectly still, biting her lip, until it bled.

My heart pounded, the others saw her immediately. I looked back at the guards outside, they were still drowsy.

"Wait," I said, "I think one is in here, look at all of them." I told them. Both of them looked at me like I was crazy. I just glared at them. They did it anyway, but left Retasu for me.

I flew above each one until I came to Retasu. She clearly got the idea that we were looking for her and the others, and was now trembling. I put my fingers to her lips as a soft whimper came from her.

I gingerly put the device in her hand. I leaned in and whispered "Press the button," in her ear, she shivered.

But she did, and she turned invisible, people were watching with fear.

"Don't be afraid," I told her, to where she was supposed to be.

"Keep looking I told the others." They were staring at me like I was an imposter Pai.

I found her body, and picked her up the best I could without being able to see her. I then teleported to my room.

"Retasu, listen to me, stay invisible, don't talk to anyone, and don't leave this room." And I teleported back before she could say a thing.

"Oops, looks like I made a mistake, let's look somewhere else." I said as soon as I got back.

We left and went to the other cell.

"Pai," Taruto said under his breath. "You got greeny out? Why didn't you do that for blue-e?" I knew he was asking about the mews, and using code names.

"Because 'greeny' is much quieter." I told him.

He nodded. Kishu was smirking.

We kept searching, we found Zakuro, and Keiichiro, but no one else.

No Purin.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, Purin was with Masaya and Ichigo.

I didn't say anything, but how did he do it?

We reported back to Zagoto.

"We found nothing m' Lord." I told him.

"Explain." He said.

"We think the mews are in disguise. They are very slippery, and Ichigo would protect them until the end." I didn't want to bring Ichigo in this, but I didn't want Retasu to be found.

I could feel Kishu glaring burning holes in my back.

"Hm. Ok then, Any suggestions Pai?" He asked.

"Yes, do a DNA search on all the humans, any human who has animal DNA must be a mew." I told him.

He smiled defiantly.

"Good job Pai, we'll do that. You may go to your rooms, you've had a hard day. Dismissed." He said, and walked away to his study.

We teleported away, and I went to my room.

"Retasu? Masha?" I called softly.

**MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! CLIFFFY!!!!!!!!!! Lol, THEY ARE FINNALLY TOGETHER!!!IT TOOK ME ABOT 20 CHAPS BUT I DID IT!!! WOOT!!! Yayz, REVIEW!!!**


	20. The Knight

**Ok, hi peoples. I hope everyone had a happy holiday. Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever!!! But I am now, so here is the chapter!!! I love this chap, coz Retasu and Pai are together!!! Thanks to everyone who has waited patiently for my updates, and for Retasu and Pai to be in the same place together. You guys are awesome!!!**

**On with the chap!!**

(Retasu)

I was daydreaming about how I was going to escape from here. It wasn't very likely, but I couldn't help but think of what hope I had, if their was any at all. I couldn't really tell what was real from my imagination.

I kept thinking of a knight in shining amour coming to rescue me. I knew this wasn't going to happen, but I couldn't help but hope. It happened for Ichigo anyway; she got The Blue Knight to protect her with his life.

Of course I didn't factor in that Tokyo Mew Mew was supposed to rescue everyone else, not a knight coming to rescue a mew mew. That was until I heard a mother and her child talking.

"M-m-momm-m-my, I'm scared…" I little girl whispered. She looked to be about 5 years old.

The mother who the little girl was sitting on smiled down at her reassuringly,

"Don't worry, Tokyo Mew Mew will come and get us out."

"W-w-who?"

Before the mother could answer her daughter, a young man, about the age of 25 said;

"They are a group of hero's, they protected us before from the aliens, and they'll do it again. Mark my words, they'll get us out, and they'll do it soon too." He said smiling softly at the two. Everyone in our cell seemed to be listening. I felt wrench of guilt, because I knew, the mew's were not going to save them, because we couldn't even save ourselves. I bowed my head in shame and sadness.

Then I felt a slight breeze. I looked up and my eyes widened, as I saw Pai, Kishu, and Taruto. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do, I felt sticky blood on my lip, but I felt no pain, I was to cold to feel anything really, everyone was cold.

"Wait," Pai said, "I think one is in here, look at all of them." He told them. I stared at Pai; I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

They were looking for the mews. And he saw me…

He was flying over each and every person, until he came to me. I shook with fear, I felt betrayed by Pai, he said he was going to help us.

He put a finger to my lips he was so warm, while I was very cold. I whimpered, and my cheeks went slightly red then I paled considerably. I was found and am going to die.

He found my hand, and put something in it, it had wires coming out of it in odd angles, and their was a button on it, that I dared not push it.

But no sooner had I decided that, than he leaned over to my shoulder and whispered "Push the button." His breath was warm, but I felt shivers going down my spine involuntarily.

I closed my eyes, and pushed the button, against my better judgment. I felt tingly all of a sudden. I was expecting pain, but felt only tingles.

"Don't be afraid," He murmured to me. I didn't know how, but I seemed to calm down considerably. I still had my eyes closed though, still afraid of what that button might have done to me.

"Keep looking" I heard him say. I didn't know what that meant; they all knew I was the only mew in this cell. I cautiously opened my eyes, and saw Pai's dark eyes looking for something… well it looked like that at least.

I felt his hand brush my hip, and his other hand brush my forearm, I blushed at the contact. But not as early when he picked me up bridal style, and floated in the air. My whole face went red, but I didn't mind the contact, if he was taking me to my death, at least I was warm, and I didn't seem to mind I was in the arms of an alien… it just seemed to fit…

I was put down immediately though, we had gone from a cell to a room.

"Retasu, listen to me, stay invisible, don't talk to anyone, and don't leave this room." Pai told me, and he vanished into thin air.

At first I was terrified being in a mystery room, without having a bit of protection. But then I felt relieved about it. I didn't know why, but if I had to guess I say it would be because anywhere was better than the prison. I found it hard to believe I was invisible, but looking down at my feet, and found it true since they weren't there.

I looked around and saw a bed. It looked very comfy. I walked over, barely able to walk, since I had been in such a cramped cell, with no walking space for days.

I fell on the bed, and as soon as I felt a pillow under my head, I fell asleep.

I had a dream; I was 15 again, when I was apart of Tokyo Mew Mew. I was walking in a forest. I was minding my own business when I started to run. I just felt like running, and didn't want to stop. As I ran, dark clouds started to appear over my head, but I still kept running.

I stared straight ahead, my breath was running out, and then I saw a cliff, I tried to stop, I deliberately tried to stumble myself so I would stop, but I _couldn't_ stop. I gasped just as I ran over the cliff and into the dark green water.

I fell into the cold water, and panicked, I couldn't swim! I tried to desperately to get to the surface of the water, but couldn't…

My throat and lungs felt like the were going to explode, I needed oxygen, I tried to metamorphosis but couldn't. My pendant just wouldn't work.

I felt hands grab my feet, and saw the guards from my cell dragging me down. The smiled wickedly at me and kept pulling me down. I was helpless. I was terrified, and again wanted a knight to come save me.

And then I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder, and pull me up. I saw they guards being hit by lightning, and falling into darkness. That hand that had my shoulder kept pulling me up and out of the water. I breathed and coughed, everything ached and I was freezing. But then I felt strong arms around my waist, and everything seemed to melt away.

I tried to pull away to see the face of my savior. He just held me to his chest more firmly. I couldn't speak, I was too amazed at what had happened, so to say thanks towards him, I hugged him back, as tightly as I could.

Everything seemed to melt away, all my troubles and fears, and I felt secure with this man.

I pulled away slightly to see what I could of him, but he pulled away too, and I saw it was none other than Pai.

I gasped; I still couldn't speak, so I couldn't express how warm and grateful I felt about him saving me.

The safe atmosphere slipped away, and in its place was cold and hate. I expected him to attack me, and fight me. But I wasn't expecting him to though. I felt that odd stirring I used to feel for him when I was 15. I felt warm, but distressed around him again.

He glared at me, and turned away and walked off. I started to run after him. Not caring if I couldn't stop again, and I ran over another cliff. But he just disappeared, and I felt tears come to my eyes as I felt my heart beat dejectedly…

I woke up with a start and saw the real Pai; he looked towards the bed and approached me slowly.

He reached out and touched me. I gasped; he touched my breast (I'm not a perv). He retracted his hand immediately, his face turning a slight red, his face almost emotionless.

"Retasu, sorry, I didn't mean to touch you there, I…" he trailed off. He looked around where I was, and again reached his hand out, this time though, he got my arm. He slowly slid his hand down the length of my arm. I found it soothing to have his hand on my cool skin, it felt warm, and I wanted to get closer to the warmth, I subconsciously moved closer to him. His hand slid down to my hand. I hadn't realized it, but I was still holding the device. He gently took it from me, but I couldn't see it… then I remembered, I was invisible, that's why he had touched me, he couldn't see me, so didn't know where which part of was.

He pressed something with his thumb, and the tingles I had gotten immune to disappeared.

I still looked at him though. I mean I really looked at him, he had broad shoulders, strong muscled arms, his eyes were dark and mysterious, but seemed to hold a gentleness buried beneath their appearance. His hair was longer, like I had noticed before. His mouth was firm, but unlike 9 years ago, his mouth wasn't frowning, not smiling either. It seemed cool and calm. His chin was hard and set, his neck looked tough but flexible. I didn't really think of what the rest of him looked like, because his face was so mesmerizing and beautiful. I felt warm around him… not distressed, but pleasant. It was nice. I liked it.

I didn't notice he had reached a hand out towards my face, until I felt his thumb wipe away something wet from my cold cheek.

"You're crying." He murmured. I blushed as more tears fell. I hadn't realized I was crying until he had said it.

He drew back, and before I had time to think, I quickly sat up and wrapped my arms around his strong neck. He stiffened, and stayed still while my brain caught up with my feelings. I was afraid I had done something foolish like I normally did, hugging someone who used to be the enemy and I hadn't seen in 9 years. I began to slip my arms from round his neck, but only to be stopped by his arms coming around my waist, holding me securely to him and him to me.

I felt more tears come out of my eyes. I was afraid he would leave, like my dream Pai did. I tightened my hold around his neck, and he did the same to my waist. I felt secure then, I knew my face was red, but I felt safe with him. I only had been with him for less than 3 minutes, but I didn't want him to go. I wanted him with me.

But after minutes of me feeling safe he loosened his grip, signaling I should too. I let go and looked down at my lap. I had noted that his chest felt strong and toned beneath his clothes. He was strong and muscular. I went red again at this thought, but tried to brush it off.

"Retasu, why did you embrace me?" Pai asked. I blushed. My reason was stupid, even though it made perfect sense to me. I didn't feel that he would believe me if I told him. But bit my lip, and winced. I remembered my cut lip.

He waited patiently. I heard him quietly breathing evenly.

I sighed.

"I was afraid you would leave." I whispered. I was looking down at my lap.

He stayed quiet, allowing me to explain.

"I had a nightmare… I was running in a forest, and I couldn't stop, I just ran for no reason. I came to a cliff and I couldn't stop again, and I ran over the cliff and into the water. I couldn't swim and the guards that were guarding my cell were pulling me down. I was drowning, and I couldn't swim, I was… I was scared."

I told him. I felt my face warm up.

"But then, lightning knocked the guards away and they disappeared. I was being lifted out of the water by you." my blush deepened uncontrollably.

"But then you seemed angry at me, and you went away, and I tried to go after you, but you disappeared." I purposely skipped out the part where I felt weird with him, and the hug.

"I was afraid you would leave me…" I murmured.

Their was a quiet and slight intake of breath. I felt the bed shift as he sat on the bed with me.

He awkwardly took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I wouldn't do that." He said gently. I looked up slightly; he was looking at me with soft protective eyes. I believed him.

I smiled shyly.

"Thanks." I said. Squeezing his hand back, or at least as much as I could. I was still weak, and had barely eaten anything in days.

We were silent for a bit. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence.

Their was something nagging at me, and I wanted to say it now.

"Umm, Pai." He looked at me, as I continued.

"I just wanted to say thanks for getting me out of that cell… and why did you do it?" I asked.

He looked away slowly, and he stayed silent. He didn't say anything for a long while, and the atmosphere had turned to one of awkwardness.

I reached out towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He twitched but didn't pull away. Finally he lied down on the bed, and closed his eyes.

"Because you are a mew…" He drifted off.

I figured it was because I was a mew, which was obvious.

"Ok… but why me? Why not Purin, Minto, or Zakuro?" I said. He stayed silent for a longer time now. I guess he didn't know and he was thinking why. I sighed and lied down next to him.

"Because you're more special to me than the others." He muttered under his breath.

My eyes widened and I faced him, and he was looking at me.

I felt a quirk in my stomach, and I felt warmer than I ever felt around anyone.

_He means as friends._ I reasoned with myself. _Friends._

I smiled at him,

"You are a very good friend to me too. You probably risked your life to get me out of the prison, and you died for my friends and I… when we were on Earth… thank you." I said smiling at him sincerely.

"No problem." He said quietly and smiled back.

We stayed like that. We didn't say anything. And I dozed off about half an hour later.

I had a dream again, but not a nightmare. Pai and I were walking around the ship. And I then we were attacked. And I felt for sure I was going to die, but Pai protected me, and took me away back to Earth where all my friends and family were. And he truly seemed to be knight in shining amour.

**I hope that was fluffy. If it wasn't tell me! Thanks!! ^_^ Review please!**


	21. Plans Forming

**Hi! Ok, so let's get this over with -clears throat- 'Sorry for not updating, but I'm here now, so here's the chap-blah-blah-blaaaaaaaaahhh…'**

**Yeah, so here it is!**

**On with the chap!**

(Ichigo)

"So let me get this straight: You gave the guard a piece of _candy _to distract him? And then you turned off the _lights_? Then you _teleported_ out of the creepy dungeon… and came _here_?" I asked in disbelief.

Taruto nodded.

"Taruto rescued me from the dungeon! Please don't make me go back." Purin said from the bed.

We were in our- pardon me, I mean _Masaya's_ room, which Zagoto –I REFUSE to call him _lord_- gave to us. Purin was on the bed, I was standing, Taruto was floating, and Masaya was sitting on the coach.

When Taruto had first come with Purin, I was amazed. Then I was confused. Then terrified. Had Purin been found out? Or had the other mews been found out, and Purin was the only one they didn't find, and we had to hide her. Both would mean Kishu betrayed us.

But I was relieved when I found out that she was hiding, but just because: 'She seemed too sad there.' As Taruto had put it stubbornly.

"Don't worry Purin; we won't make you go back." I said to her softly.

Taruto told us how he got her out as soon as Masaya asked. And apparently, he had some candy from back when he was on earth the first time, and he bribed the guard to turn of the lights for a game of 'Marco Polo'. He said it was a human game used to scare the living daylights out of humans. Whether or not Taruto believed this, we do not know.

"Can you keep her safe here?" Taruto asked hurriedly,

"I have to scan the prison cells for mews, like, right now!" I wanted to, I wanted to so badly, I had doubts too. What if we get caught? I mentally shook my head. What was I talking about? Since when did I let my friends down? Never!

I nodded.

And when Purin said; "Thank you Taruto… Na no da…" I knew that seeing Taruto was a very good thing for Purin. A very good thing, indeed.

(Retasu)

I woke up and found a note by the bed. And for a moment, I thought that us getting sucked into a spaceship wasn't real, and everything was a dream. But when I realized it wasn't, I sighed.

I got up, stretched, and then reached for the note.

_Retasu,_

_I am doing a DNA scan on the rest of the humans to find the Mew's. Know we won't find any, because your animal DNA got taken away. So I should coma back in 4 hours or more (There are allot of prison cells). Stay in this room, the invisibility device is in the drawer, turn invisible immediately! _

_Pai_

I giggled. He sounded like a worried father.

So I did as I was told. I pushed the invisibility button. It amazed me what the aliens could make. But this didn't seem like it had been made very neatly, because of all the wires that were sticking out of it. And the button that was stuck on top wobbled because there was no support, other than the flimsy wires. I knew there was something beneath the wires, because I could feel it, but I didn't want to know what the source of my invisibility was. For now at least.

But no sooner had I made myself invisible, than I heard a rustle of material from the bed. I turned quickly, forgetting to keep quiet. I was puzzled; there was a small round object beneath the covers of the bed. It squirmed and wriggled, as if it couldn't get out. I stood for a moment, and then cautiously, grabbed the covers and pulled back. If it had been an alien machine that was spying in Pai's room I would have been in deep trouble. But thankfully it wasn't.

"Masha?" I whispered when the fluffy ball of pink was revealed. He looked around, then turned in place, and stopped where I was.

"Master Lettuce. You are here. Welcome." He said in its adorable mini robot voice. I smiled at him.

"Why thank you Masha. I didn't realize you were here." I assumed he could tell I was here because of my voice. But he seemed to know when I moved as quietly as I could on the bed, he swiveled his body towards where I was.

"I think we have to keep quiet," I said pressing a finger to my lips. He understood and dived under a pillow next to me, and out of sight.

(Pai)

I was happy that I had gotten Retasu out of there. Extremely happy. But I kept my emotions hidden, under the mask I had developed as a young child. I didn't want people to get suspicious of my happy state.

The scan was long, boring, and tiring. We could have scanned the whole spaceship for animal DNA, but I pointed out quickly, that they might have animal DNA on there clothes – pet fur.

So, we had to go into each cell, and take a DNA sample. Hair was the most common, but if for some reason that person was bald, we had to get a skin sample, and that took longer.

I was right though. NO one had animal DNA. The mews were safe… for now.

After the first hour, I desperately wanted to get back to my room, so I could make sure Retasu was ok.

And after the long _6 hours,_ I was finally able to leave.

I teleported away, before Kishu and Taruto could say 'bye.'

Retasu was no where to be seen, which was good, because no one would be able to see her either. Apart from Masha, who could sense heat waves.

"Masha." I called. HE came out from under a pillow, and flew to me.

"Yes Master Pai?" He chirped.

"Where's Retasu?" I asked.

He flew over to the bed, picked up something with his tail, and flew back over. I lifted my hand, and he dropped it. It was the invisibility device, which was still invisible. I pressed the button, and Retasu appeared, on my bad sleeping. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Beautiful, and peaceful.

I crossed the room, and sat down nest to her. She stirred a bit, but did not wake. She was on top of the covers, and she was pretty cold. I debated whether or not to put her under the covers or not, to 'tuck her in' as humans call it.

I made up my mind when I saw her goose bumps on her arms. I carefully nudged her over to the other side of the bed. When she was there, I peeled the covers over…

And she woke up, and she was staring at me, while blushing.

"Oh, Pai. Sorry I didn't realize you wanted to take a nap!" Retasu squeaked, as she quickly got out of the bed, and backed up, wile apologizing.

"Sorry, I was just so tired-and I was bored- and I didn't want to make a sound-because I might have got caught. So I was on the bed day dreaming-and then I fell asleep. Sorry! I didn't know…"

While she was apologizing profusely, I looked at the position I was in. I was leaning over the bed, and the covers were folded over, so it looked like I was going to get into it.

She was silent, and red in the face.

I chuckled slightly. I looked at her, and chuckled some more. She looked confused, then giggled with me. We laughed quietly, both knowing what would happen if someone heard _two _people laughing, instead of just me alone.

"What are we laughing at?" Retasu asked smiling as her giggles died down.

"Nothing. Retasu, you didn't have to apologize, I saw you were cold, so I was trying to move you under the covers without waking you up. I guess I didn't do that very well." I said to her softly.

She blushed slightly. "Oh that's fine. Sorry I didn't realize that." She said while looking down.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "That's ok." She looked up, and blushed a bit more, but smiled back, and her blush faded away.

And then Taruto appeared.

"Pai, we need you and Greeny in Lord Pinky's room, ASAP."

"There are no camera's here Taruto. So no code names." I muttered.

He grinned, "Gotcha big purple"

And he teleported away.

I sighed, I assumed that 'Lord Pinky's room' was Masaya, and Ichigo's room.

"So we have to go?" Retasu asked. I nodded. I walked over to her, picked her up bridal style, and teleported to Masaya and Ichigo's room.

(Retasu)

I felt very, very, very, very warm when Pai picked me up to teleport us.

He put me down when the scenery changed. I looked around, and there as Ichigo, Masaya, Kishu, Taruto, and I couldn't believe it: Purin!

"Purin!" I cried, and ran over to her. She was lying down on the bed, and looked pale. But alas, when I was running, I stumble, and fell on the floor.

Pai helped me up, while I blushed furiously. "Lay down too; you need your strength back, just like Purin does." Pai said. I noticed Taruto was next to Purin's side of the bed, and that Kishu was especially close to Ichigo. I got on the other, as instructed.

Purin grinned at me weakly. "Purin's very glad to see you, na no da."

I smiled back. "Same. It's been a while since you said 'na no da'. Does this mean your feeling well?" I asked quietly. She smiled, and blushed ever so slightly.

"We have a problem. A big problem." Masaya began. Taruto snorted; "Yeah you think?" Purin murmured something to him, and he mumbled an apology.

"Zagoto hasn't found any mews, and soon, if we are not careful, you will be discovered, and I won't be able to protect the mews." Everyone silently said they understood.

"Also, Ichigo's…" he stopped talking and looked at her. She sighed and nodded.

"Pregnant."

There was absolute silence. _Pregnant!?_

Someone swallowed very hard, I don't know who, I was staring at Ichigo.

"Congratulations…?" Purin said at last, breaking the tense silence.

Ichigo looked up, and I saw tears in her eyes. But she blinked them back.

"But this should be good. She's baring 'Deep Blue's' child. No one can touch her." Taruto said.

"No, this is terrible." Pai said.

"'Deep Blue' can't have children. He has no heritage, family, or kin. He _cannot_ have anyone that is blood related to him…" Pa continued in a grave voice.

When no one said anything he continued.

"So, when people find out about her being pregnant, they will think one of two things: Masaya's not Deep Blue, or, Ichigo was not loyal, and had an affair."

We were all dead silent.

"Either way, I'm going to die.." Ichigo said, and then she let the tears flow freely, as she sobbed.

Kishu looked dead already. Masaya was in despair, and those were the only three I paid attention to.

"Ichigo? whose is it?" I asked slowly, as Kishu comforted her. He hugged her tightly.

"Mine…" Kishu said since Ichigo couldn't talk, because of her crying.

We weren't all that surprised, but we were silent anyway. The only sound came from Ichigo.

"How do you know you're pregnant?" Taruto asked.

"I –h-h-h-have m-my period-d-d every mo-month! I never m-m-mmiss it. It's a-a-a-always on time…" she sobbed. Barely getting out the sentence.

"If you knew you were going to have your period, why did you do _it?_" Taruto asked.

"I-I-I-I d-d-didn't wa-want to lose K-k-k-Kishu… like I-I-I-I d-did be-f-fore." She sobbed out.

"I would never leave you Ichigo." Kishu said. And that's when I realized something. Both Kishu and Ichigo would die, if they thought Ichigo was not loyal. They would both die, if they found out who the father was.

"We need a plan." Pai said sternly. "The DNA check was done today, Lord Zagoto won't check again for a while. I think we can get your DNA back." Pai said.

"How?" Purin asked.

"We need an alien to go on Earth. Doesn't your DNA react if an alien is on Earth?" He asked.

"Yes, but Lord Zagoto was on Earth, and we didn't get our DNA back then." I piped up. I regretted it, coz that meant I was the barer of bad news.

"That's true. But he didn't mean any harm he only wanted Deep Blue, and the first time he threatened to kill Ichigo he wasn't on Earth, he was on his spaceship.. What if Taruto went down, and caused some havoc. You think that'll work?" Pai asked me.

I thought. I think it could work. The only time Lord Zagoto came down to earth was Ichigo's wedding, and he hadn't even left the ship. It was a slim chance, but I think it just might work. Possibly, I didn't know if out DNA would react when we were in a spaceship.

"Maybe. I don't know if it'll work while were in space. But we have got to try." I said. Ichigo didn't deserve to die, not after all the brave things she did as a mew, and a friend.

Pai nodded.

"I'll try and make you new pendants. Here's the plan: Taruto goes to Earth, and causes havoc. If you get your mew signs back, metamorphoses. And then attack. I will get the other mews out" Pai explained.

"Good plan, but the numbers against us, is enormous!" Masaya said.

"Yes, but you know the only reason they follow Zagoto's orders, is because he threatens them with your power. If you side with the Mew's, I think they will side with the mews, and beat Zagoto."

When you really got down to it, it was a really good plan. It was simple, easy, and good.

"I think it will work." I said

We all nodded in agreement.

"Ichigo, don't worry. We won't say a thing, and we'll do this plan as soon as possible." Masaya said.

(Taruto)

I gulped.

Why me!?

"Enter." Cam Zagoto's powerful voice.

I shuddered. Breathed. And Sucked it, up.

I walked in, mentally rehearsing what Pai told me to say.

"Taruto. What is it you want?" Lord Zagoto said.

I gulped again. Breathed again. And Sucked it, up- again.

"You see, Lord Zagoto. We didn't find any mews. I think they are still on Earth. With your permission I would like to go to Earth, and find them."

"Why should I let you? Wouldn't Pai be a better person?" He asked coolly.

_He would, but _I_ had to do it! 'Don't worry kid, you'll live, it'll be a piece of cake!' Why did I listen to Kishu!?_

Then I thought of Purin. I thought of her na no da's.

"I am small, the mews won't see me, and I have experience with chimera anima's more than most of our people, because I was on Earth for a while."

He stayed silent for a while. Deliberating, I guess.

"You may go. Don't kill them, just bring them back as soon as possible. Alive. I want an execution for every human to see." He said, smiling evilly.

I nodded in agreement, and teleported away.

As of now, the plan had begun.


	22. Plan in Progress

(Pai)

"Good luck Taruto," I told him solemnly.

We were in the teleport chamber. Where anyone could teleport out of the ship if needed. No one really needs to, and no one really could without anyone's permission. That's why we were all alone. Except of course the camera. Thankfully, this one can only record our motions, it can't record our voices.

Kishu ruffled Taruto's hair. "Don't blow it; remember you have to create a lot of havoc, coz the mews are in space. And you won't be attacking Japan since no one is there now, so attack… CHINA! Or America, or that fancy country with the old lady with a shiny hat…"

"England?" I asked.

"Yes that's it, England. Attack somewhere with a lot of people. If I were you I would attack China (A/N: No offense China, I love the crap you sell us), because it's close to Japan, and it has the most people in the world. Heck why not attack all three?"

"We won't be able to tell you anything, if anything I might be able to send Masha down to tell you something, but he won't be able to come back in the spaceship, because he would be shot down by the ship's defense system because he's going towards the ship, not going away from it. I will only send something down there unless we are really desperate."

He nodded in understanding.

"And Taruto, I suggest you attack these places," I brought out a map which marked where he should attack. Doing all this really felt like when I was first on Earth, trying to kill Retasu, I shuddered at the thought.

The places that were circled were China, the United States, the United Kingdoms, India, Canada and France (A/N: no offense to any of these countries you're all awesome :D).

I took a pen out, and put a dot in the circles which would be best to attack: United States, United Kingdom, and China.

"You should only attack one of these three countries: the United States, the United Kingdom, and China. But if you must attack more, stick to these three. And if you need to attack even more, attack any of the others I circled, but one at a time! Not all at once!" I instructed him. I knew he understood how long to wait before attacking another country, but I couldn't help but get worried. He was still a kid.

He nodded though. He did understand.

"Bye Taruto. Don't screw up, and make me proud!" Kishu told him. I had to give Kishu some credit, for being in love with a human, having a baby with a human, and both him, his lover, and his potential child in mortal danger, while having his whole race in danger because of some crazy leader, he was acting pretty natural. Or at least trying his best to act natural. No one else could tell except for me, Taruto, and maybe Ichigo, but we could tell he was faking it. We didn't have to know what he was going through, we knew his mood was fake. Although, no one else did.

"Taruto. You can do this." I smiled a bit. "I have faith in you,"

He smiled a tad too, "Thank you. You two are like brothers to me. I won't let you down!" He looked very determined as he teleported away.

Both me and Kishu teleported to Masaya and Ichigo's room.

"He has gone to Earth." Kishu said, and his fake smile faded almost instantly as he sat next to Ichigo.

"How are you feeling, monkey?" He mumbled as he pulled Ichigo into his lap.

"Good." Purin answered as she sat up in bed.

"So now what?" Retasu asked softly.

I couldn't help but think how nice and calming her voice was. It always was, even when I was in the middle of battle with her, she would still calm me down enough to think, and reason with myself. I had a mental flashback of when she and I fought in the ocean, and she turned into a mermaid, to rescue Ryou, and she… I wouldn't think of that. I would feel jealous.

"Now I will make the mew's power pendants, while Kishu gets Minto, and Zakuro out of the prison." I told everyone.

Kishu nodded slightly against Ichigo's shoulder, while Ichigo herself had a dazed look on her face as she leaned her head on top of Kishu's head.

I turned to Masaya. "Will you please tell him to work on getting the mews out in about an hour?" I asked him. I couldn't stay and tell him to get them out. I had to make the pendants.

"May I help?"

I turned towards the voice, it belonged to Retasu.

After a moment's hesitation she continued. "I was a mew, and maybe I could give you a few tips on how to make the pendants… you don't have to say yes. I just want to help. I'll feel bad if I could do something and I didn't do anything."

"Retasu, you can help." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks" she replied before I scooped her up in my arms and teleported away.

(Retasu)

Yet again I blushed when Pai picked me up bridal style and teleported me back to our- oh I mean his room. I had to remind myself that Pai was being very kind in helping me, and letting me stay in his room.

I was very thankful for him to be my friend.

"Do you know what your power pendent was made of?" he asked me.

"Ummm…" I thought for a moment. I remembered having it in my hand. It was smooth. It felt warm most of the time, but then again, I had it in my pocket most of the time, so it would be warm from my body heat. I probably wasn't metal or wood. So maybe a type of plastic?

"It could have been a type of plastic. But I'm not sure." I answered.

He nodded. "We don't have plastic on this ship, but we have a similar substance. My people call it lan."

"Lan?" I was curious. I had never heard of 'lan'. Well that wasn't surprising, it was from another planet.

"Yes. Lan." He took a flat piece of what I assumed was 'lan'. He took my wrist with my palm up. I got the warm feeling again as he touched me. I really wished I knew how he did it. I blushed a bit, how come I only blush around him? Why not around my co-workers, or my friends?

He laid it down in my hand and let go of my wrist.

I felt it with both hands. It did indeed feel like plastic, and it very close to what a power pendent would feel like.

I nodded "This is probably it, it should do."

He took the piece away from me and set it down on the desk and set to work.

First he asked me to draw what each pendant's shape was. Since they were all the same shape and size it was very simple. He then used a devise to cut the lan into the shape and then took out a fire torch, and more lan. He melted the lan on to the base of the shape of the pendent that he cut out, and then he had me shape it, because he didn't want mess up. I understood why, but I didn't know how to shape it, so he showed me.

"Put these on," he instructed I did as I was told. It was a pair of gloves that fit tightly on my hands, and lower arms. He held onto my arms and put my hands on the melted lan, and I felt warmth, but not overwhelming heat like I should have. After I gave him a questioning look he explained.

"The gloves block some of the heat, but not all. It needs to let some heat in, or else your hands and arms will freeze."

"Oh ok. Thanks for explaining" I said. And set to work on making the pendants shape.

When I was finished I took the gloves off carefully, and gave them to Pai, who put them in a bucket of… liquid (I wasn't sure if it was water or not).

We then painted them to look exactly like a power pendent. And then we were done.

We both laid down on the bed, I don't think either one of us cared if we were next to each other. I was mindful of it, but I didn't really mind.

"Thank you for helping me Retasu." He mumbled.

I smiled, "It was my pleasure."

We stayed silent for a moment.

"Retasu, you do realize that just because it looks and feels like a power pendent, that it won't work like a power pendent, right?"

"I realize that Pai. But I don't know how we can make them like the original power pendants" I sighed We need to ask Ryou." I could have sworn I felt him stiffen. And the air itself seemed to tense.

"Right. Ryou. We will have to ask him." He said, as he turned his back to me.

I turned to him, and stared at his back. Had I done something to upset him? That could be the case. I suppose that even during the last battle, Ryou and Pai were never really on good terms. But did this mean Pi wasn't going to help us? Because I mentioned Ryou. I definitely didn't want that! But I had to relax, I was jumping to conclusions too quickly. It could just be that he wanted to figure this out by himself. But then why would he let me help in the first place then?

I hesitantly scooted closer to him.

"Pai? Are you ok?"

He shifted a bit.

I gingerly put my hand on his back.

"Pai if something's wrong, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone if it's personal. I know we are only friends, and not very close friends at that, but I can help if you're having a problem." I hoped he would tell me what was wrong. I didn't want him to bottle something up that would make him stressed.

"You wouldn't understand…" he said.

"Yes I would. Well if I can't then you can tell me, and I will still be here to help you." I told him. He hesitated, but then rolled over and faced me.

"You can trust me…" I whispered to him softly.

He sighed. And closed his eyes. "I am jealous. I am jealous of Ryou. You look at Ryou very highly. You seem to think that he can solve anything, ad everything. I think you like him more than me. I guess I can understand, but it still hurts. He's human, I'm an alien that looks ridiculous in a human's eyes. I have huge ears, and pale white skin. To a human, I'm a freak show. I want you to think highly of me. I want you to like me as well. I want you to l-…" He abruptly opened his eyes and stiffened.

His eyes were hard, but still. He looked away from me, and just looked down at the bed covers.

"Pai…" I breathed in, and breathed out. It seemed to me like he was just blurting out his feelings, and he only realized what he was doing, and what he was saying up until the last part.

"Pai, you are right. I do think highly of Ryou. But only because he made the mew project and saved the Earth because of it. He saved the human race Pai, he saved my race. He can solve a lot of things, but he can't solve everything. I know this, I've seen him fail. Pai… please look at me." I gently pulled his chin so he would look at me, and once he did, I let go and continued.

"I don't like either one of you better. There was a time, when we were enemies, when I would have died for Ryou. But not now, not for the same reasons at least. I think you are handsome Pai. Your body is a great build. You face is gorgeous, and Your pale skin brings out your eyes. They're stunning. Your eyes are stunning. And I do like you. And if it came to it, I would die for you as well. You have done so much for me, and my friends, you're amazing. I admire what you have done for us. I do like you. A lot." I blushed a bit after my speech was over.

But it was all true. Every single word was true.

Pai looked stunned as he stared at me. I stared back.

We were staring straight into each others eyes. It wasn't awkward, it was… calming… almost peaceful.

He reached out his arms and put them around me, and I did the same for him. We hugged each other I didn't know how long, but we did. And that's when I realized something. Something I was oblivious to, until I told Pai the truth about how I felt about him.

My crush on Pai had returned.

(Kishu)

As I teleported away and to the prison room, I felt nothing.

I was numb from guilt, and I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to love Ichigo again. I wanted to feel my passion for her again. But I couldn't.

So I had to distract myself somehow, and my way was to get the mews out.

Don't ask me how, because I really don't know how I was going to do it.

I was floating around the ships hallways, and when I saw someone I waved like I usually did and forced a smile. I had dealt with heartbreak before; it wasn't a new pain, so I knew how to cover up my sadness effectively.

What was new though was the absolute feeling of regret for doing something so horrible to Ichigo. Why hadn't I thought? Why didn't I listen to Pai's advice: Think before you act'?

Because I was a stupid, idiotic kid. I was as bad as Taruto. I should have waited until Ichigo was safe. What was I thinking!? It's bad enough that if she puts one toe out of line Zagoto will execute her, but what I did to her was a sure fire way to get her killed!

I had to calm down. We had a plan. The plan was easy. The plan was going to work, and Ichigo would be safe.

The plan had to work.

I sighed heavily and teleported down to the prison.

I saw that I had to wait until a guard was asleep.

But the guard was awake so I had to hide and wait.

I waited… and waited… and waited… and waited…

…

Still waiting…

(3 hours later)

Still waiting. I was getting cramps from my hiding spot and not being able to move. Ok truth be told, I was actually floating way up above thee guards head. The prison has a high ceiling. SO no one would see me unless for some odd reason they looked up. But no one would look up. And why will they not look up?

Because it's so boring to look up!!!

And then, I saw pink. At first I thought Ichigo had metamorphosised. But it was Masha.

"What?" I said under my breath.

"Master Pai wants you to collect Master Ryou as well." He said, and then darted away without an answer from me.

Ok. So I needed to get 3 people instead of 2. Yay?

I sighed and teleported to call no. 148. And thankfully the guard was gone. That was puzzling but then I saw that a few guards had gotten into a fight! Perfect!

I teleported into the cell, grabbed Ryou by the wrist, and teleported him to Ichigo's room.

Next I went to cell no. 163, which was Minto's cell.

I then grabbed her, teleported her to Ichigo's room and teleported back to cell no. 289 and found Zakuro. I teleported her back to the room, except this time, I teleported to Pai's room, where I saw Retasu and Pai cuddling each while.

And they were asleep.

Hmm…

I shook my head though. I flew over to Pai and shook him awake.

"What Kishu?" He grumbled.

"I got everyone…" I was back in my pit of depression. Even though the plan was working, Taruto could screw up. I mentally slapped myself. I had to have more faith in him.

"Already?" He asked as he gently shook Retasu awake.

"Yep, there was a fight and it was the perfect opportunity to get all three of them. So I got them,"

"I see. Well done Kishu." He replied.

"I'll see you in Ichigo's room." I said and teleported away.

Dang I was doing a lot of teleporting today.

(Retasu)

Pai and I teleported back to Ichigo's room with the five power pendant's. I pondered my crush. It seemed stronger than before. But my crush on Pai was so long ago, I could be wrong.

It seemed a bit childish having a crush again. But you don't fall straight in love and want to spend the rest of your life with each other straight away. You have to go through the crush phase, and then you go to boyfriend and girlfriend, then fiancé-

I pushed that thought out of my head, He was an alien. I was a human. I wouldn't mind being married to an alien, but I am very sure he wouldn't want to marry a human.

I will only be a friend to him. Hopefully a close friend.

Pai put me down, and I looked around the room. The whole team was here. Minto, Zakuro, and Ryou looked dirty, but ok. They looked shocked to be here.

"Ok, you know what happened with Ichigo and Masaya, because we sent Masha to tell you." Pai began. I noticed Kishu's head was lying on Ichigo's lap, and Ichigo was sitting on the floor, while Minto, Ryou, and Zakuro took up the couch. Purin was on the bed, and Masaya was standing, I walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Well this is what is happening now. We nee the mews back. We believe that if an alien is down on earth creating chaos then the mews DNA will come back because Earth is in danger. Taruto is doing this as we speak. We have all 5 mews together, and now all we need are the power pendants. Retasu and I have made something that looks like them, but we don't think they will work. That's why we need you Ryou. We need to know if the plan will work, and if we can make new power pendants for them."

He looked at the fake power pendants. Was our plan not going to work? Had we sent Taruto down to Earth for nothing?

"It's a good plan. It might even work. But I've seen all the aliens against us. Even with all the girls, and you three aliens, we can't beat them." He said.

I smiled, we had thought of this.

"Yes, but I believe that if Masaya sides with us, that most of the aliens will come to our side. The truth is, they are frightened of Deep Blue. And seeing 'Deep Blue' on out side will make them switch to out side." Pai explained.

Ryou nodded. "This is what you need to make the pendants work. You need DNA from each of the mews inside all of the pendants. When the girls kiss it, the pendent will recognize that they are a mew and will react to the animal DNA inside them, and transform them. It's as simple as that."

"Ok, everyone pull out five hairs each." Instructed Pai. We all did.

"I will work on these then, all of you can rest." Pai said. I was about to ask if I could help again. But he teleported away.

It is a shame, I really enjoyed spending time with him.

"Girls. I want to tell you something." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" Minto said.

"Hmm?" Zakuro asked in her quiet way.

Ichigo took a big breath. "I'm pregnant with Kishu's baby!" She said.

The whole room was quiet. "Huh?" Minto finally asked. "How do you know?" She asked again.

"I did _it_ with Kishu, and it was a day before my period was due. So I'm assuming I'm pregnant because I never miss a day." Ichigo said.

I saw Kishu squeeze Ichigo's hand. Ichigo was being very brave.

"Congratulations." Zakuro said. "I hope that you and Kishu may have a healthy child and that you can be happy with each other forever." She said smiling slightly at the two.

"What do you mean Zakuro? This is serious!" Minto blurted out.

Zakuro nodded in agreement. "It is Minto. But you heard the plan. We have a plan, which is more than we could say a few hours ago when we were still in that cage. Ichigo's baby is just motivation for us to fight harder, and win faster." Zakuro stated.

Her speech was very moving for us. She was right. We had won battles before, and we were older now, we know more now than we did when we were teenagers. We are better and improved.

So why be sad about something as beautiful as life?

"Zakuro..." And then Ichigo burst into tears and got up and hugged Zakuro.

"Thank you Zakuro." She said.

One by one all of the mews gathered in a group hug. We were the mews. Through thick and thin, we would always be Tokyo Mew Mew.

Everything was going to be alright. The 5 of us would make sure of it.

**I am so sorry for not updating. I just got finished with my other story so updates might be faster now (if get my lazy bum on the computer and type anything).**

**I am going on vacation for the next month so I won't be updating during this month.**

**I tried to make this chapter longer because I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. I hope it's longer… Ya, and I had to get this chapter out ASAP coz I'm going o vacation in 2 days!! :O So ya, I didn't have my beta do anything for his chapter. SO if there are grammar mistakes, my bad, I'm sorry! **

**PLEASE REVEIW!!! :D**


	23. The Moment

**I'm back, and I bare another chapter!! Everyone knows I'm just lazy, and that's the main reason I don't update. Coz I am laaaazyyyy. And I have school. Yippy. **

**On with the chap!!**

(Pai)

It took 2 hours to cut open all of the pendants, put the DNA inside, and put them all back together again, but I did it. The pendants were done. I was very proud of myself. We still had to find out if they worked or not, but that didn't stop me from feeling very good about myself, since all the pendants looked perfectly cut, and if I didn't know any better, I would have thought the original pedants were in front of me. No one would know they were once cut open, and then put back together.

I gathered all the pendants and teleported to Masaya's room.

Once I got there I saw the girl's sitting in a circle, laughing, and chatting about the things they had gone through over the past 9 years. It was quite a nice site, considering the fate of all of Japan's people rested on their shoulders.

But then again, the whole world's fate rested on their shoulders before, so this probably isn't that different for them.

"Hello Pai." Retasu said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Did you make the pendants?" Kishu asked, eyeing me.

I showed him what I had in my hands; the pendant's. "Yes Kishu, I have. Now all we need to do is wait."

Minto looked a bit confused and anxious. "Wait? Why are we-" it looked like a light bulb went on in her head. "Oh, right. Taruto. Kishu told us about the plan."

I nodded. "Yes. So now all we need to do is wait."

"When will we know when to try and metamorphosis?" Purin asked.

I was silent for a moment. "I don't know. We will have to wait and see." I said. "I doubt it will be long though, Taruto has come through for us many times, and he will do it again."

Everyone understood. We knew we had to trust Taruto. If we didn't what hope were we left with?

(A five days later)

I had kept Purin and Retasu in my room for the last five days, and Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro, and Ryou stayed in Masaya's room. The girl's took the bed (after some persuasion) and I took the couch. I believe the same happened for Masaya and Kishu in the other room.

During the day we all tended to stay in Masaya's room. We talked, and we chatted a bit, and sometimes we sat by ourselves and just thought about things. The days weren't eventful, but the girl's didn't seem to mind. And plus Ichigo had to go out of the room to do Masaya's bidding once in a while, so she sometimes brought back some extra food, and gossip.

"Do you think it's time yet?" Ryou asked. I will give Ryou some credit; he didn't ask that until today. I thought he would have asked every day, because of his get up and go attitude. But thankfully he didn't.

Unfortunately though, he started asking today. And he hasn't stopped asking.

"I don't know Ryou. I honestly do not know. It's hard to tell considering he has to wreak enough havoc for the mew mew DNA to react, and he is down there, on earth. And we are here. In outer space."

It amazed me why he wasn't coming up with all the answers. He created the mew project, not me!

I had to refrain myself from yelling that in his face when he asked again a few minutes later.

I just clenched my fist, closed my eyes, took a few deep breaths and ignored him.

(Retasu)

I could tell Pai was getting angry at Ryou. Even I had to admit he was getting a bit annoying, and he wasn't even talking to me. I had to admire how patient Pai seemed to be.

But when I saw him clench his fists I knew his patience was running thin.

I walked over to him, and began to reach for him, but decided against it. I didn't want to seem obvious or something.

"Pai? Are you ok?" I asked softly.

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at me.

"Just tired…" He said trailing off. He studied me for a moment. And for that one hopeful moment I was hoping he was looking because he wanted to. But then when he blinked and shook his head, I figured he was only trying to see what I was feeling, by seeing what my facial expression was.

"Is something wrong with the plan?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with the plan itself. If everything goes well the plan will work. It's just…" He seemed to be looking at something over my shoulder.

"It's just what?"

He sat down on the bed and lowered his voice. "If even one thing goes wrong, the plan could be ruined."

I looked at him, and got on my knee's so we were eye level.

"Nothing will happen. Taruto is strong he will be fine." I said trying to lighten his mood.

"I know he will be. But what if something happens to you?" He asked.

I was stunned for a moment.

"I mean, you, as in all the mews." He said.

"Oh… we'll be fine. Us girls are very tough. Even if I didn't really fight that much when I was a mew, and I am the weakest out of all five of us, I can still take down _some_ aliens." I seemed to be trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince him. I noted my head was now lowered so I was looking at the ground.

"I know you can fight. You are strong." He stated.

My head snapped up, as a blush began to cover my cheeks.

"You are probably the most honorable mew. You are peaceful, and you believe in words, not violence. You try and work it out through words, not through a fight. That is very hard to do if you hate the enemy. I remember when you tried talking to me…" He gave a small smile. "You are definetly strong Retasu."

I wanted to thank him, and tell him he was amazing. I wanted to kiss him. But all I could do was utter a single, stupid sentence.

"I never hated you…"

He looked into my eyes.

"You should have. I was trying to kill you." A flash of pain went through his eyes. But it was gone very quickly.

"But that wasn't you. That was Deep Blue." I exclaimed.

"Yes, but I was willingly doing his bidding. So therefore, it was me too… and I am sorry. For hurting you, and for being do foolish. I'm sorry… for everything."

"Pai, you don't need to apologize. You needed to fight for your planet. If my home was in danger I would fight to. I would die for it."

When I said this we were silent for a minute. I realized during the silence that what I said hit close to home. I was going to fight for my planet, if something did go wrong, I would die.

But dispite that, I didn't care. I got to see Pai again. And I got to see him one more time. And if I died for my planet, it seemed like a good way to go. It was better than dying down in the prison cell.

Pai's eyes were glazed over, and he slowly leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around me. I did the same to him, and we just hugged each other. I enjoyed it a lot, and when we hugged it seemed like all our troubles went away. I was safe with him. And I could do anything with him. He was probably only hugging me to show comfort, and support, but to me it was that and more.

(A few hours later)

(Zagato)

I was surprised when I found out. I was disappointed as well. It was such a waste of talent, and skills. But once you betray me, you were doomed.

"Proceed" I instructed my group of gaurds.

They barged down Pai's doors, and they ran inside for the stupid animal girls. The Mew's.

(Pai)

We all went to bed as usual, and we went to sleep.

Well the girls did but I stayed up. I was thinking when I could let the girls try to transform. I guess it couldn't hurt to try tomorrow. But what if it didn't work? Then we would have to try and figure out if Taruto had failed, or if the pendant's just simply didn't work. I hoped so much that they did.

I decided I would let them try, tomorrow. It was final. And before I could change my mind I roled over and tried to get some sleep.

Except I couldn't.

Someone was outside my door. I could hear them.

In fact _someone_ was more than 3 people. In fact it was quite a lot of people…

Quick as lightning I got up and grabbed Retasu and Purin from the bed. And I teleported to Masaya's room just as the guards charged in.

Only no one was there, except for more guards.

The saw me and charged at me, and I teleported away again. I didn't know exactly where to go now. If Zagoto knew the mews were here, and that I was saving them, we were done for.

I teleported to a hallway on a lower deck. I looked around to make sure no one was here. And no one was, but they would be here soon. But I stopped anyway to think of a plan.

"What's going on?" Purin exclaimed.

I shook my head sadly. "We were found out. They know you're here, and they know Kishu, Taruto and I are trying to save you.

Purin just gaped. By this time both Retasu and her were wide awake, and on their toes. I took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

What happened to the pendants? Were they taken? And Where were Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro, Ryou, Kishu, and Masaya? Were they killed on the spot?

No they couldn't have been. Zagoto said so himself he wanted everyone to see them die. He probably took them to a very powerful cell that only Zagoto himself can get into.

And what could I do?

Nothing.

I couldn't go to Earth, it was too far, and the girls would never make it. They would die on the way down. But they would die if they stayed here too. And I couldn't hide them, undoubtedly Zagoto knew what they looked like now, and who they were. Plus guards would be everywhere. And the security camras were everywhere to.

Speaking of that, we were being watched by one right now…I mentally smacked myself for not thinking of that.

I turned to the girls.

"I'm so sorry. But there is nothing we can do." I said, I stared at Retasu, thinking of her being… I could feel a stinging in my eyes as I heard loud footsteps coming down the hall.

"It's ok... I'm sure we'll…" Retasu started, but never finished. What would we do?

Purin sobbed, "Retasu, since we might not see each other again, I wanna say you were always like I big sister to me! And thanks for being my friend! If I never met you things would definetly be different…"

The poor girl was only kid, not even out of school yet. Retasu hugged her. As her own silent tears came out of her eyes.

And since this was probably the last time I would ever see her with a little time to ourselves, I walked towards her.

I hugged them both, and we were in a three some group hug.

"Thanks for everything…" I said.

Retasu nodded, "You two are amazing."

I looked directly at Retasu, and slowly leaned forward. She saw me doing this, and looked directly at me. She slowly closed her eyes, and I did the same. And I pressed my lips to hers.

It felt like my heart was never going to stop beating, and feeling so light. Even under the circumstances, I loved this moment right there. I loved Retasu, and I finally showed her that.

And I just barely noticed she was kissing back when I big hand grabbed me by the neck and knocked me out.

**I really hope you liked this chap! I think I will end this story in the next few chaps. Review please!!**


	24. Resolution

**So… Long time no see… *laughs nervously* I can so totally explain… I was lazy… and my internet was DEAD! It was working fine in January, but then in February, it decided it loved us soooooo much that it would crash and die. And I got it back about two weeks ago. And yeah, I was lazy during December and January. Sorry! **

**On with the chap!**

(Ryou)

Summary of my life: Suckish.

I had just barely grabbed the pendants and stuff them inside my tuxedo jacket pockets (from the wedding). Thankfully I still had the jacket on. Then just as I hid the last pendant, the door burst open, and we were all yanked up. I noticed the girls and Kishu being beaten, just before I was punched in the face. I was then Teleported into a cell.

Was I not important enough to get beaten up?

Definitely suckish.

I hated these cells. Sure they were clean, but that's about all they were. They were dark, cold, and hard. But the worst part about this particular cell is that I was alone. And if someone were to try to fit into the cell with me, we would be on top of each other it was so small.

So I gathered we were going to be separated. And I had the pendants.

Great…

(Zagoto)

After so long, I could finally kill the wretched mews. They would finally pay. And Deep Blue would favor me.

I chuckled. I couldn't wait to personally kill the cat. She betrayed Deep Blue. She and Kishu, betrayed him so deeply, I'm surprised Deep Blue hasn't killed them himself.

But it would all end well. I would kill the cat, and Deep Blue would kill Kishu. It was perfect.

But I had to wonder if Taruto had anything to do with this. Kishu betrayed Deep Blue, and Pai was trying to save two mews. I was appalled to see him do that. Such a waste… but if he chose a human over his own kind, then I will have to act accordingly.

But Taruto… their was no need for him to be on earth anymore, so I could send him back now.

"Masao, go to earth, and get Taruto immediately." I commanded.

Masao did just that. I got a great amount of satisfaction from people obeying me. Power is what makes me tick. That's why I wanted Deep Blue so badly. He was my doorway to power, and fame. Everyone would remember me as the one who revived Deep Blue, the one who helped take earth, and the one who killed the evil mews.

Speaking of killed mews, much needed to be prepared. I needed everyone on this ship to be there, and witness this historical event. First would be the yellow one. I believe she's the monkey. If Taruto wasn't in on all of this, he would have no problem standing by and watching her die. But if he didn't watch her die, he would have to die with Pai.

Such a waste. But it has to be done.

(Taruto)

I had been working my butt off, and had done exactly what Pai had said. I did go to the U.S., and the U.K. But no where else. Well I would have gone to India, if it weren't for a pesky guard coming.

The moment he told me I had to go back, I knew something was wrong. And I started to worry about Purin.

Since this guard was much stronger than I was, he was able to teleport himself, and me all they way to the ship. What has Zagoto been feeding them? Steroids!

Well I didn't have much time to contemplate this, because I was teleported into Zagoto's throne room, and immediately had to kneel. Didn't want to cause any trouble…

Yet…

"Taruto, I am glad to say the mew's were here all along. I am sure you must be thrilled." Zagoto told me.

Oh… well. Crap.

"That's great! I'm glad to be here. Are they dead?" I unfortunately rushed at the end. I mentally cursed myself, what would the guys think!

"I am glad that you think that. Especially since you went to so much trouble to go all the way to Earth. But I am curious, why were you not in Japan, where they should have been?"

Umm…

"I couldn't find a trace of the mews there, so I went to different, popular countries. I was going to try and find them in India after I was done in the U.K." I applauded myself. The guys would be so proud!

"How would they get to these different countries? With no one able to pilot an airplane, I would have been sure they would be stuck in Japan."

"There mew's. They can do anything!" Whoops "Unfortunately" I added in a bitter tone. Strike two for me. One more and I'll be out.

Zagoto nodded. "I suppose so. Well it won't be of any concern any more. They will die today-" I almost sighed in relief, they were alive! Thankfully for me, I stopped myself from sighing.

"- along with that boy, the blond, and Pai, and Kishu." He shook his head sadly. "It's a waste of good talent. But I will not stand for Deep Blue's rivals to be alive."

I sucked in a breath. And I didn't hide it.

"What did they do!" I already knew though. But I had to pretend to not know.

"Kishu and Ichigo mated. Ichigo got pregnant. Deep Blue's lover betrayed him, which I am not surprised about. But I would have thought Kishu would be more responsible. He also was helping the mews along with Pai. And poor Deep Blue was so torn between turning in the mews, and his love for Ichigo, he didn't turn them in when they stayed in his room."

I was silent. I stared steadily at Zagoto.

"They will die today and I want you to be up on the stage with me and Deep Blue himself. It seems only fair that you should see them die, because of how much you have dedicated to defeat the mews.

I nodded, trying to look happy. I managed a smile. I bet he could see right through it though.

"And although all of them committed treason, I want Kishu's to be the most painful. He has betrayed Deep Blue so badly that Kishu will die at the hands of Deep Blue himself!" He gave cold chuckle.

"I'll see you at 3:00 PM. In the commons. On the stage." He smiled.

"Today, everything will fall into place"

I nodded quickly. I really tried to look happy, but I honestly couldn't.

I wouldn't hear Purin's Na No Da's anymore.

(Zagoto)

The day just dragged by so slowly. I wanted to speed up the process a bit, but knew I shouldn't. Slow and steady wins the race, as Pai said as we made our way to earth.

He had been right, because we were slow we were able to miss an entire asteroid field. But I now know, he was saying that to save the mews.

Bastard.

I decided after I had paced around my room, to think about how I would kill Pai. I went to the training grounds, practiced for what seemed like hours, and hours. At one point I thought I completely missed it, and then I realized I still had a whole hour left.

But finally, 3:00 came. And I finally went to the commons, sword in hand, and ready to kill Pai.

(Taruto)

It was time. And holy crap, I was thought it came too soon. I watched the clock, as it struck 3:00. And slowly realized I _had_ to go. If I didn't, then they might die, without even a chance of them being rescued.

So I gulped, thought of how Pai and Kishu would be proud of me, and teleported.

…

The crowd was huge! Not only my kind, but also the mew's kind to, were all here.

Zagoto went all out, he had a professional executioner, meaning that their death would be very painful. professionals tend not to know how to make the death 100 percent painful.

In fact, it was more like less then 1 percent pain free. Crud.

I was on stage, and Zagoto looked giddy, and way too happy. I mean he would have been bouncing, if it weren't for the fact that he was already floating, so everybody could see him.

Or maybe he was just too happy, and couldn't get back down.

"People of the universe, I am happy to announce that today, an evil so great will die and perish. They might have once been looked at as heroes for the humans, but for my kind, we hated them. We also came across two traitors, and the will also die. Only one of the three people who went down to earth to get our planet back, has remained loyal. Everyone, applaud Taruto, the true hero!"

The humans didn't applaud but my kind did. I waved and tried to grin. I think I pulled it off. I think.

"Now, I give you the true identities of Tokyo Mew Mew!"

Now that got a reaction from _everyone. _The humans gasped, and my kind cheered.

"Yes humans, the mew's were not always part animal, but were once, and are now, humans. Regular humans. They are powerless now, but I cannot let them go, when they did our Lord, Deep Blue, such wrong.

"And so now I will present the traitors, the creator, and then, the mew's!" Zagoto announced.

"Kishu." Kishu came out, bloodied, bruised, hands cuffed, and with a guard. But he walked on stage, and held his head high. He was doing this for love, and I knew he thought that this was the best way to die.

"Pai." Out came Pai, the same way Kishu did.

"Ryou Shirogane: The creator of the Tokyo Mew Mew project." Ryou was kicked on stage.

"Zakuro Fujiwara: Mew Zakuro." She strolled on coolly, and I heard gasps. Oh yeah, Zakuro was a super star. It must be a shock to see her, and to know she was a mew.

"Purin Fong: Mew Pudding." I silently gasped as I saw her beaten as well. She wasn't smiling, and her eyes were dull. No fun was in them. I wanted to run to her and rescue her. But I knew I had to stay put. As Pai always said "Think with you're mind not you're heart"

"Retasu Midorikawa: Mew Lettuce." She slumped on. I noticed she looked at every one of us on stage, but her eyes stayed on Pai for a bit.

"Minto Aizawa: Mew Mint." She walked on, nose up, and glaring.

"And, the evil leader of Tokyo Mew Mew; Ichigo Momomiya: Mew Ichigo!"

Everyone stared at her as she came out. She looked straight ahead. She didn't look scared, but I could see she was definitely tense.

"And of course, our own Lord, Deep Blue!" Masaya walked on stage He looked angry. I wasn't sure if he faking it towards the Mew's, or was really angry at the Zagoto.

"Now, I want to save the best for last," Zagoto continued "So I will kill the weakest mew first, then the creator, then the remaining three mews, and then, we will choose who kills the leader of the mews; Deep Blue, me, the executor, or Taruto."

I was shocked. I was going to be considered to kill Ichigo! I glanced at Kishu, and the others. Kishu's face was emotionless. Ichigo seemed to be fighting back tears, but still held her head high.

Zagoto kept on talking "Now, as for the weakest Mew? Well that's easy! It's Mew Pudding, or otherwise known as Purin Fong!"

I chocked. What! Purin was going to die first?

I looked wide eyed, not even bothering to hide my shock, as she was forcefully strapped onto a metal table. She was going to be electrocuted. This table was similar to the human electric chair, except the table was used for hours of torture, not a quick death. But eventually the table would result in death.

This made it even worse. Now that Purin was about to die a horrible, horrible death, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to either die with her, or rescue her. But what about the others?

During all of my thoughts, the guards had strapped Purin in with the lockable magnetic cuffs, and were now waiting for the executor to begin.

"Any last words?" Zagoto asked.

She looked around, and locked eyes with me. I remembered looking in her eyes the first time, seeing her so carefree, and being jealous. She had such a huge burden, like I did, and yet she was happy? How?

I was intrigued, and so I watched her closely. And slowly, I realized I liked her. Maybe a little too much. But it was too late. Way too late.

Screw my mind, I'm following my heart.

I teleported forward, and kicked the executor in the gut, and grabbed the key from his belt. I Started to unlock the straps that were restricting Purin's escape.

But I wasn't quick enough. I was hit on the head, just as I unlocked the last of Purin's straps. We both fell, and saw a pair of shoes in front of our faces. They belonged to Zagoto.

"This was a test boy." He said as he kicked me in the stomach. I let out a grunt, but that was it. I held the rest in. "I purposely made sure she would die first, to see if you would be a traitor too." I didn't look up at his face, but I could tell he was glaring at me. "You failed the test, and so, you and Purin will die together."

I looked at Purin. She was looking at me, and he partially extended her hand. I extended mine so our hands touched.

"I'm sorry Purin." I had failed the test. But I didn't care about that. The point was I failed _her_. I was strong enough, or fast enough. And now she would die for my stupidity.

"For what?" She asked. I felt a tear drip down my face. And I saw her eyes were a little less dull… could that be because of me…?

We were abruptly pulled off the ground, and were about to be strapped on the table.

"I love you…" I whispered to her.

And then, something amazing happened…

(Retasu)

We all heard what Purin and Taruto were saying to each other. It brought tears to my eyes.

When Purin said for what, it meant she honestly didn't care if she was going to die. She was just glad he tried, and that she would spend her last moments with Taruto, her best friend.

And then I heard those three words that would make Purin's life worth while.

"I love you…" He had whispered to her.

All seven of us heard it. In fact everyone on stage heard it.

And something inside of us just clicked. Those three words that were for Purin did something.

"You can't kill them!" Ichigo screamed, tears running down her face.

"Yes, I can. It might surprise you, but I have won Mew Ichigo." He spat at her.

"No you haven't! Because You'll have to kill me before you kill anybody!" She said as she kicked the guard right were in counts, and he doubled over in pain. She rushed over to the other guards who were about to strap Taruto and Purin to the table. She used her weight to shove against the guards with her side, and they all went toppling over. Taruto picked up Purin, and teleported a safe distance away, while Ichigo ran to where he teleported, and stood in front of them protectively.

"This is silly. Just let them die. You can't win."

"I can! I know I can!"

Zagoto teleported right in front of Ichigo and slapped her. The force was so strong she stumble sideways, and without her hands to help balance herself (because of the cuffs), she fell sideways.

"Ichigo!" Purin cried.

And something snapped. As if the thing that clicked wasn't enough we felt something snap, and a power being unleashed. And before we knew it, we were glowing.

Pendants flew out of Ryou's Jackets, as we each glowed our color, pink, blue, green, yellow, and purple. And we felt our animal DNA come back, and transform us once again.

We were Mews!

Everyone was silent for a second, but only a second. And then the aliens began to try to get on stage to attack us.

Zakuro quickly took out her whip, and cut Kishu, Pai, and Ryou's cuffs apart.

I quickly took out my Castanets, and headed over to Pai, but did not attack. The others took out their weapons and were about to attack when Masaya started to yell.

"People of both races! I order you to stop!" He ordered. The aliens hesitantly stopped, while the humans stood very still, anticipating to try and get away if something got worse.

Masaya put on an angry face that looked very real.

"Zagoto, woke me up from my sleep. I was resting and getting my energy back, so I could come, and rule over you peacefully! But, because of your idiotic leader, I am still weak. He is not a true leader! Get him!"

"What! No, my people, I did no such thing, he is lying! I am…" he then realized what he said, and paled. He looked at Masaya and bowed deeply.

"I am so sorry Deep Blue, I did not mean to say you were a liar, I merely meant…" He had no excuse.

"Take him to the dungeon." Masaya commanded them.

The aliens bowed and did just that. Masaya let out a sigh of relief, and turned to the crowd. "Get the humans some food."

(Later)

A large dinner was being held, in celebration for Deep Blue coming to help the aliens see through the evil leader. All of us mews, Pai, Kishu, Taruto, Ryou, and Keiichiro, oh, and Masha (He was hiding in the room the whole time) were there. A handful of important looking aliens were there to.

Kishu and Ichigo were sitting together, and were talking quietly. I think they were holding hands under the table. Purin and Taruto were joking around, but I could see both blushed a lot more than they did the last time they joked around like that. Ryou and Keiichiro were sitting together and talked about how the mew project was a great success. And beside Keiichiro was Zakuro. Sometimes Keiichiro would turn and talk to her. It was sweet. And I was sitting next to Pai. We talked a bit, but hadn't quite gotten to a certain topic… we actually weren't talking too much. We were just so relieved everything worked out.

Masaya stood up at the head of the table. He cleared his throat, and waited until everyone was silent. It didn't take long.

"Everyone, I need to rest. So I want you to know I shall no longer be your Lord. I might come back someday, but not for a very long time. It is not because of you, it is only because Zagoto interrupted my sleep, and now that there is peace between our two planets, I feel I can leave, and everything will be fine. But before I go to back to earth to rest, I want the humans back on earth. And I want Pai, Kishu, and Taruto to come with me, and protect me if anything should go wrong, which I highly doubt anything will."

The aliens nodded and bowed their heads in respect, as did we. To me, it sounded like Masaya had been rehearsing that in his head. It didn't sound like a bad speech, it just sounded too perfect. Well he had to be perfect for the aliens to be their leader.

"We will miss you Deep Blue." One of the aliens said. I didn't know what his rank was, but Masaya nodded to him.

"We will make sure the humans go back to Japan as soon as possible." Anther said, as he got up and bowed, and left the room.

Eventually all the aliens left as they said their respects to Masaya.

"Well… it's been a long day, and we all need our rest. Let's go to bed, and in the morning, we will all go to earth. That is, if you three wish to." Masaya said.

"Duh!" Taruto said.

Kishu nodded, and smiled. "I'm definitely there."

I looked at Pai. And he glanced at me, and said "I'm going."

I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I had.

(Pai)

I woke up long before I had to. I wanted to go to earth with Retasu, but only if she wanted to be with me. And I didn't know if she did. So in the middle of the night, I got up, and walked to her room. We were assigned separate rooms now, courtesy of Masaya.

I hesitated, but then knocked on the door. I only had to wait a matter of seconds before Retasu opened the door. She had been awake as well.

We both awkwardly stood their, not quite knowing what to do.

"You want to come inside?" She asked softly.

I nodded, and walked in after her. The door slid shut, as I sat on the bed next to her. The light wasn't on, and I don't think I was ready to see her face yet. I couldn't see her, but I could hear her faint breathing.

"Retasu. How are you?" A stupid comment, but I didn't know how she felt.

"I'm fine, I'm just so glad this is almost over. But I am a little worried about when we get to earth." She said calmly. I kept listening to her breath. In, and out. In, out.

"How come?" I asked

I could sense her mood get a little sadder. "Everyone knows about who we are. Out names, what our faces look like, and who created the mews, and about you guys. What's going to happen?"

I almost forgot about that. In the depths of my mind, I probably had realized this, but not in my present state of mind.

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. I don't think you'll be hated. But, I doubt you would ever be able to live a normal life again." I told her honestly.

She was silent

I got the impression that she wanted a normal life, and that if I came to earth, just to be with her, it would be useless.

"I don't think I will be going to earth after all." I said

"Why not?" Retasu was more alert not. She had immediately perked up.

"I would be a nuisance." I said to her, as I got up, and headed toward the door. I could have teleported, but I wanted her to know I was leaving, and suddenly disappearing would be rude of me.

She grabbed my hand though, and I couldn't leave. She gently pulled me back to the bed, and I sat down again. I noticed I was a little closer to her, and I wondered that maybe she did it on purpose. I doubted it though. She probably just didn't know exactly where I would sit on the bed, because of the dark.

"How- why do you think you would be a nuisance?" She asked gently, but I knew I had to answer. She was using a motherly tone, and I briefly thought of what it would be like to raise a family with her. But only briefly.

"Because I don't think I am needed." I replied. I wanted to say the word _wanted_ instead of _needed_, but I wasn't about to risk whatever relationship I had with her yet.

"You are needed." She said, I heard soft desprassy in her voice, and I wanted to believe that it was their because she wanted me with her_, _not me there.

"I don't think so." I said quietly.

"I need you."

My eyes widened. Her voice was so small and sad, I didn't know how I _could_ pass it off for some other emotion, or reason. I was briefly confused.

"What? Why?" It was a pathetic response. But was stunned, and I was sure Retasu knew this from the sound of my voice.

"Because I love you. When we kissed I thought you felt something too. But if you don't, I understand. I mean, their must be some other alien girl here, right?" She tried to chuckle at the end, but I only remembered hearing the first four words.

_Because I love you._

"What about a normal life? You can't have that with me." I told her bitterly. I didn't know why, but I was still thinking, not acting. I wanted to tell her I loved her too, and I had for many, many years. But I kept on thinking about our future- _her _future, so she would be happy.

"I don't need a normal life. As long as I'm with you… but I don't think that'll happen, I mean, we're different species and everything. Plus you never showed much inter-"

I stopped her once I kissed for the second time. It felt so much better than the first time because their were no guards, everyone was safe, and I knew we would be together.

She kissed back, and I felt her smile, it gave me a warm feeling in my stomach, and made electricity run down my spine. It was maddeningly great.

I broke the kiss once I realized she had to breathe. I didn't need air as much as she did.

"I'm coming with you."

This time she leaned over and kissed me, and we gradually laid down, with Retasu on top of me. We broke apart as I held her close, and felt her heart beat fast on my chest. I leaned my face toward the left of her face.

"I love you."

**Ok, I tried to make this chapter longer, and I know bits (probably all of this) is rushed, but hey, I updated! I plan for their to be a epilogue, and then this story will be done! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) **

**Please click the lovely button below, and review! **


	25. The End

**Not even gonna make up an excuse for updating for so long. I hope you enjoy it if anyone is still reading this.**

(Retasu)

(5 years later)

My world ever since we were dropped of in Japan has been… interesting. Lovely and interesting.

Us Mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya, and the aliens had to go into hiding for a bit and decide what we would do. We had the whole world to face, and we did not intend to hide forever. Just long enough to figure things out.

What we decided to do was to build a house with Zakuro and Minto's money and live together in a place that is hard to get to (unless of course you can teleport) and let the public know we were alive. Masaya was an issue though. Let the people know we were lying to the aliens and in doing so endanger everyone if the aliens ever found out? Or go with what Masaya said and have him 'go to sleep'? It was a difficult to say.

We took it one step at a time though. We built a house with Ryou being the architect and the rest of us building it. It was hard, but we generally knew what we were doing. It hasn't collapsed five years later so I think it is safe to presume it is sturdy.

Once we revealed ourselves (minus Masaya) to the public we were interviewed relentlessly. The government got involved and not because we wanted them to. But it worked out for the best. Masaya told his mother and father that he was getting free plastic surgery thanks to the government and he was going to start anew. Of course he could never tell anyone about his past. The only people who weren't apart of the government who could know were the mews, the aliens, his parents, and Keiichiro. He agreed, because a life where you're stuck with three aliens, 5 mutant girls (and the leader is your ex!), and two geniuses can be quite… Difficult.

Of course everything comes with a price. We could never become mews unless the world was in danger again. We accepted. It was definitely worth the price.

The rest of us went out into the public. We were starred at, flooded by the whispers around us. Some people were brave enough to ask us questions, and even thank us. It was a little tiring, but we went out to see our families and old friends. Our families took it well, and told us they were proud. Some friends were lost, but I feel what we gained in return was well worth it.

We don't mind staying in our house though. It's actually quite nice. The house is big, and although sometimes we want to strangle each other, we know we are family from our experiences that we share. Of course we have had to adjust the house a bit over the years. We made it bigger, and we put it into sections for each of us, and then some moved out. But now some of us share sections. Ichigo and Kishu's family has a section all to themselves.

Ichigo's baby came, healthy and beautiful. They named him Hisao, and they promised he would grow up as normally as possible. Ichigo and Kishu are currently married, they got married before Hisao was born to make his upbringing as normal as possible. The press never found out about Hisao. He is now four years old and attends a regular school, with human children. He has Kishu's extremely pale skin, golden eyes, and the tip of his human sized ears are slightly pointed. He also has Ichigo's hair which they let grow out to cover his ears. The children and teachers don't know about his heritage. His eyes are written off, and the pale skin can be considered normal. Kishu and Ichigo love him dearly, along with the Anju who is there daughter that came two years later. She also has golden eyes, regular sized ears, and red hair. But she has Ichigo's darker skin. The two children are beautiful.

Purin and Taruto do not have a section to share. But I'm sure they will soon. They are currently engaged, and will be getting married in a few months. They thankfully did not rush into things.

Ryou moved out. He had got a job as a researcher and inventor. The world was amazed at his accomplishments with the Mews and he was employed by the government. With the money he was paid he got himself a nice mansion. Although he is currently single, I have a feeling Minto and Ryou will be getting together in the near future…

Speaking of Minto, she still lives in the mansion. She has her own section too. The family profited from having a mew in their family. She visits her family often, and still dances. She even has a dance studio in her section.

Zakuro and Keiichiro started dating about a month after we were back on earth. After a year Keiichiro left our mansion and went to live by himself in a smaller mansion. He was quite wealthy thanks to all the interviews and his job as Ryou's assistant. A few months after he made the move they were engaged and then married. Zakuro moved in with him and they are now expecting a baby.

Masaya is now called Naoki. He is engaged to a girl that we haven't met. We can't, unless we want to endanger his secret. He tells us she is amazing, and that he wishes we could meet her. He showed us her picture, and she looks very wholesome. They are going to be married next month. Masaya visits us, and we still call him Masaya. Some things never change. We are still all good friends. He lives in Tokyo, and visits his parents often, claiming they are good family friends.

And as for me and Pai… we are happily married, with the most loveliest three year old daughter named Terumi. We have a section to ourselves, and we also want our child to live normally. She goes to school with Hisao, and no one knows about her famous parents. She has my purple eyes, my skin, and she (surprisingly) has human shaped ears… although thanks to Pai hers are a little large, but not too noticeably. She has Pai's hair, which makes her extremely purple. Pai and I used to joke and say her favorite color would be purple. It turned out to be orange. I was amused for weeks when I found out. We want another child, and are currently working on it.

Life is not normal. But it's a life I am very glad to lead. I saved the world, and have the best family in the world. I am always close to friends and family. If given the chance, I would do nothing differently.

The end

**Bad ending, I know. But it's done! I just wanted to explain what happened to everyone, and how they are doing and stuff. I had fun writing this story. I hope that through my painful writing, some people enjoyed it too lol :) **

**FINISH!**


End file.
